


Majisuka Gakuen 4.5

by Taras_Warden



Category: AKB48, Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taras_Warden/pseuds/Taras_Warden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace, a second-year student currently attending Majisuka Gakuen. She lived a peaceful life, until a new student joined the class, named Sakura. Sakura's goal was to climb the stairs to the Rapappa, the club that held the strongest students in the school. Ace's quiet life would soon change as she would have to face her childhood friend, Salt to help her friend Sakura reach the top.</p>
<p>*Note: This story contains an OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Nee nee, did you hear, that there’s a transfer in the second year?”

“Yeah, maybe it’s our time to shine. We might be able to rise up to the ranks next to the Rappappa.” A group of girls in the back of the room gossip about the new transfer student, that will join our class today.

“Tch, there’s no way in hell, that will ever happen.” I responded with in irrigated look on my face.

“You got a problem with us beating up the new student? Ace!” The big mouth girl shouted as she looked at as if she was prepared to fight.

“Nope in fact, I wouldn’t be surprised, if she won. Besides, Team Hinabe will always chicken out, whenever a fight becomes serious. So shut your mouth about being above Rappappa, because it ain’t happening. Unless you would like to prove to me, that you’re stronger than you look.” I replied as I got off of my desk, which I had been sitting on top of for the last hour. I took a battle stance and stared straight back at Uonome with blood shot eyes.

“Uonome, don’t.” One of the girls from the group said as she places her hand on Uonome’s shoulder.

“Wise choice, Jisedai. It would be bad, if I were to send one of your teammates to the hospital, before the transfer student gets here to get a taste of her first victory here at Majisuka.” I said as turned back from the girls and start to walk towards the classroom’s exit.

“Let go of me.” Uonome said as she shrugs off her teammate’s hand and turns to look at me once again.

“Just because you’re the childhood friend of the president of Rappappa, doesn’t make you special!” Uonome shouted as I turned and snapped. Before I knew it I had my hand around her neck.

“Do you want to die, that badly?” I said as I began to tighten my grip around her neck. Her eyes looked at me with fear as her teammate, Dodobusu stands up from her chair. She then bows and apologizes for her teammate’s actions.

“I’m sorry for what she had said. It won’t happen again. So please let go of her.” Dodobusu said as I did as she commanded. Uonome went all fours on the ground as she tries to regain her normal breathing.

“Ha ha ha, see you are a good girl inside. Now if you decided to say that again, I won’t have second thoughts about sending my friends to kill you. Now I hope you five have a good day.” I said with my usual smiling face as I left the classroom. Although, I could still hear their conversation, even if I was in the hallway.

“Uonome, what were you thinking? You were just talking to one of the strongest people in the whole school. Are you just asking for a death wish?!?” The annoying voice belonged to their teammate, Kusogaki.

“She’s right, what were you think when you said that to her?” Jiedai said.

“Let’s just but this all in the past and make sure we won’t encounter the same problem again. This is Ace were talking about always. The girl’s just a demon, waiting for the moment to unleash her true powers. We don’t need to go over the story of her rampage that so happened to nearly killed the 1000 students that she went up against.” Kusogaki said as I recalled the incident, that happened, before I moved to Japan. It happened in middle school, I was always by myself, since I was looked at as a problem child. I was living in America at the time and just so happen, I walked straight into a hangout spot of a bunch of yankees. I was able to beat all of them, which caused my reputation to bad to worse and I was nicknamed demon. While many still call me, Ace out of fear, that I may snap, while they call me, demon. I became slightly irrigated from that memory, so I continued down the hallway and went downstairs to relax at my usual spot, the benches.

 

“Good morning, Ace-senpai~” An enlightened female’s voice said as I turned my head to the source of the voice. I then heard a baritone moan, that followed the girl’s greeting. It was two first years, well the strongest first years to be exact.

“Ah, good morning to you, Kamisori, Zombie. Would you like to sit down?” I greeted as I smiled at the two.

“No, thank you. We were just looking for some students to rob for money. Zombie’s hunger has been craving for meat for quite some time. Do you happen to know some people, that we could rob? Ah, forget that I asked that question. I’m sure, your answer would be Team Hinabe as usual.” Kamisori said as I saw an evil smirk across her face.

“Nope, just this once, I’ll tell you to leave this alone. Well, I’m pretty sure the news have already reached the first years already.” I replied.

“Ah~ The transfer student. Of course, a rumor like that won’t go past people like us. Although, I’m not sure, if Zombie would last that long.” Kamisori said as she looks at Zombie, who seemed like she hadn’t eaten anything in days.

“Geez, do you think I’ll just leave a cute girl starving? Here, take some of my money, but this will be the first and last time.” I said as I took 10,000 yen from my wallet and handed it to Kamisori.

“Kya~ Ace, I love you! Team Hinabe will never give me this kind of money.” Kamisori kisses me on check and runs off with Zombie to spend the money, I gave her.

“Well, at least. I’ll be left alone for awhile.” I said to myself as I laid down on the bench and close my eyes for a nap.

 

The first bell rang and for once I was actually excited to go to class. Since I was just as curious as everyone else about the transfer student, although I didn’t have the desire to fight her, like everyone else. I got up from the bench and went back to my classroom and sat on top of the desks as the teacher walks in. “Um...Today, we have a new student in this class. Now I want you all to be-e n..nice to her.” The teacher started to stutter as my classmates ignore him, except Team Hinabe. “Just shut up already!” one of my classmates yelled as he apologizes. “You can come in now.” He said as the door opens and a familiar girl walks in the classroom. “Miyawaki Sakura, nice to meet you.” Sakura said as she politely bows and takes her seat near the window. Teach, started his lesson and I immediately left the classroom to meet up with Kamisori and Zombie, who were also skipping class.

 

“Senpai, did you get to see her?” Kamisori asked.

“Yeah.” I replied as I giggled a little.

“What’s wrong?” Kamisori asked with a slightly worried face.

“For once, I’m actually interested in watching a fight. Sakura against Team Hinabe, what that sound like to you?” I said with a smirk across my face.

“Sounds fun, if senpai’s into this girl. Sakura’s her name, huh. Zombie make sure you don’t forget that!” Kamisori said as Zombie nods her head.

“Well, I’d like some peace time. I’ll catch you guys later.” I said as I got up from my seat and went up to the rooftop, where it was empty. Most of the students try to avoid the rooftop, mostly to avoid falling to their death, during a fight. Fight, fight, fight, fighting is all they seem to care about. Humans can really be this simple, then no wonder we have a bunch of idiots in this boring world. I lied down on the hard concrete floor to look up in the cloudless sky and fell back to sleep.

 

I was awoken by a yelling and shouting from an open window. “Tch, when will they ever shut up, whenever there’s a big fight going on… Fight?!?” I thought to myself as I quickly ran off to find, where it was taking place. I jumped down the stairs and landed on a few low level students, that just so happen to be on the bottom of the stairs. The fight was taking place in a storage room. I assumed it was Team Hinabe making a ruckus as usual, but there was something else that made me interested. Among the crowd, I saw another familiar face, that didn’t belong in a crowd like this. It was my childhood friend, Salt. She had her face covered, so idiotic people wouldn’t recognize her. “I’m serious!” a voice echoed in the hallway, as I turned my head and looked into the room. The voice was Sakura, who threw a punch at one of the members of Team Hinabe. It was Uonome. The punch caused her to fall to the ground, while most people stood there dumbfounded, by the student who had taken her ribbon off of her uniform. I became interested in Sakura, since I’ve never seen such expression on her face, and I’ve never seen her in a fight as well. Kusogaki charges at her with her fist in ready to punch her back. Once in range, Kusogaki throws a punch at her, but she stops it with her hand. Sakura took her other hand, that wasn’t occupied to punch Kusogaki back. She punched her face, but she wasn’t done, just yet. Sakura kicked Kusogaki, while she was still within her range and caused her to get thrown across the room. Jisedai and Kenpou teamed up and used the chance to take revenge on their two defeated teammates. I turned to look back at Salt, who was walking away from the fight. I shoved people out of the way to catch up with her.

“Was she that interesting?” I asked. Salt turned to look at me.

“It’s none of your business, besides you seem interested in her as well.” Salt replied with a smirk on her face.

“Well, my reason is different, than yours. If you’re thinking about allowing her to join Rappappa, then it’s best you stay as far away from my friend.” I said as I stared darts at her.

“I’m also your friend, you know. Well, it seems like the battle is over. See you around, Ace.” Salt said as she walks up the stairs, that leads to the Rappappa club room.

“Was.” I said as I turned back to the storage room, where five of my classmates lied across the room in pain. I picked up the ribbon, that was near my foot and walked up to my friend, who was staring into space.

“Sakura, you’re going to be late for class, if you continue to stare off to space.” I said as she snaps back to reality.

“Ah, sorry. Huh? Ace, you attend this school?” Sakura asked with a questioned look.

“Yeah, you certainly did surprise me, when you walked into the classroom.” I said as I laughed.

“You’re a second year!” Sakura exclaimed as she looked at me with a dumbfounded look.

“Oh, sorry, if I didn’t say hello, earlier.” I said as she continues to look at me with that dumbfounded look.

“No, that’s not it. I thought you were older, since always act so mature, whenever we’re together. I mean you have a part-time job and you live by yourself and all.” Sakura said.

“Never judge a book by it’s cover, right. Here you dropped this.” I said as I showed her, her ribbon.

“Thanks and sorry for the trouble.” Sakura said.

“It’s fine. Stay still, so I can put it on for ya.” I said as I wrapped the ribbon, under her collar and tied it neatly.

“Thanks… Wah! Where are you taking me?!?” Sakura said as I grabbed her hand and ran out of the room. Pushing and shoving people out of the way, I held her hand tightly as we made our way up the stairs and on the rooftop.

“Well, now that there’s no one look at us. I guess I could explain myself.” I said as I let go of her hand. “I’m sure, you already know that the group people, that you just beat up were Team Hinabe. Although, they weren’t the only people after you. Some of the first years, that I know of, have taken an interest in you as well as the president of Rappappa. I know that boss, must have told you not to fight unless it was necessary, but just heed my warning and don’t let the others manipulate you. We’re already at war with other schools and the streets are becoming more and more dangerous as the war rages on. I just want you to be safe, well in this kind of environment. I can’t prevent you from getting into a fight, every now and then. I mean, there are certain fights, where you have to be serious, right?”

Sakura didn’t say a word, but responded with a nod. I patted her head and smiled.

“Well, that said and done. Wanna have lunch with me? We have a few minutes, until the bell rings after all, unless you want to skip class with me.” I said as I took out a melon pan out of my pocket.

“Mou~ You know, that melon pan doesn’t tempt me anymore.” Sakura said as her cheeks puff up like a cute squirrel.

“This is for me. Thanks to your period of time, that you liked, I’ve had nothing, but melon pan to eat as snacks at work. Well, let’s say, I’ve started to take a liking of it.” I said as I opened the bag and the aroma of the food was all you could smell in Sakura’s sense. I could see the puppy eyes looking at me, being to have a piece of it. “Geez, if you plan on doing that throughout lunch, you know it’ll be bad for my heart.” I said as I split the melon pan in half and gave part of it to her.

“Yay~ Thanks, Ace. Thanks for the food.” Sakura said as she begins to devour the melon pan.

“No prob.” I said as I began to eat my lunch.

 

As Sakura finished her lunch, she stops and looks at me with curiosity.

“Is something wrong?” I asked as I finished the food, that was in my mouth.

“How old are you, Ace?” Sakura asked as the question took me by surprise. I began to choke on my food, a little.

*Cough* *Cough* “15, why do you ask?” I replied.

“EH!! You’re younger than me!” Sakura exclaimed in a flustered look.

“Is it really that surprising?” I replied.

“Ah, no. I just imagined, that you were older than me.” Sakura said.

“Well, is that all your questions, cause we’ve got classes to attend.” I said as I finished my last bite and then stood up. The two of us went back to class, which was peaceful, since Team Hinabe was taken to the infirmary to be treated, after their little fight with Sakura and she’s been quite feared by a few people due to that fight. Mostly the annoying ones.

 

The dismissal bell rang and Sakura got up from her seat to wake me up, since I fell asleep at one point during history class. We left the classroom and took a different route through the school yard.

“Got any plans, after school?” I asked breaking the silence between us.

“Yeah, but I’ll at the Diner.” Sakura said as she looks down at the ground.

“You’re visiting the shrine for her, right? Hey, pay for my respect as well, K.” I said as I dismissed myself from Sakura, who nodded back.

 

I took the back gates of the school exit. I didn’t want to risk being ambushed, while walking alone. Sakura isn’t a threat to them, just yet. Hopefully, they’ll think that she’s weak and will leave her alone. I stop once I reached the exit, since there was someone blocking it. Someone, that you shouldn’t pick a fight with.

“What do you want, Salt?” I said with an irritated voice.

“Seems, like your friend is an eminent fighter or so that what I hear. Reminds me of that time, when I heard rumors about you going around.”

“If you plan on adding her to your little war, then I suggest you leave her out. She doesn’t plan to fight in something pointless as being on top of the ranks or fame.”

“No, the main reason, I’m here is to ask for a favor of you.”

“Tch, my life can’t get any worse, than this.”

“I haven’t said anything yet?”

“But, I have a feeling that I would hate it.”

“Would you at least hear me out?”

“I thought I was for the last minute, until you asked for a favor.”

“...No, forget that I even said that. Well, at least, I was able to talk to a childhood friend again.” Salt said as she departs from our conversation and back towards the school.

“Can’t you do that anytime. We go to the same school for crying out loud.” I thought to myself as I went to my part-time job. I worked at as a cook for a diner, usually isn’t busy, but at least I was paid well. The owner or my boss, Minami is the caretaker of Sakura. She sometimes orders to me to hang out with Sakura from time to time, well that’s the main story of how we became friends. Sakura seems to dislike, whenever we get into a conversation of our past, which is fine by me, since I also have a past, that I can’t talk freely of. Now that we go to the same school, I’m sure Minami will force me into being Sakura’s new bodyguard or something, hopefully that won’t happen or something worse, like introduce my friends to her.

 

Since I was taking a detour, I figured I’d see Kamisori and Zombie, before heading to work. “Osu, what’s up you two?” I greeted as Kamisori looks at me with her usual smiling face and Zombie with her lifeless eyes.

“Ah, what good timing Senpai. Nee, did you see that fight with the new student and Team Hinabe?”

“Of course, I did. Just so happen, I awoken from my morning nap because of them. Did you find it entertaining?”

“Hmmm… Not really. I was hoping, she would send them to the hospital or something, but the way she was fighting. It looked as if she was holding some strength back.”

“That’s some good observation, you got there. I’m sure, if I were against, she would have to use that strength.” I joked, but seems like Kamisori took it for real.

“Really! Since, she you’re her classmate. You should ask to fight against you, I know a good place, where no one will come and disturb you. Oh~ Just thinking about it makes me want to see right now. Seeing Senpai fight again!”

“Kamisori, it was just a joke, besides I think you two should fight her instead. I think it would befit you more, than it would for me.”

“Eh. I was hoping that you would fight, but I don’t mind doing that as well.”

“I glad to see that, you’re being hyped for once. Well, I have a job to work. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at our usual place.”

“Hai~ Good luck in your job, senpai.”

“Well, that was probably the biggest mistake. I’ve made in my life, although I’m sure Sakura can manage. Then again, those two are the strongest among the first-years. I guess, when the time comes I’ll have to fight as well.” I thought to myself as I sigh. I could barely remember the last time, I had to fight to protect a friend. The last time resulted in fear and I became alone. I turned my hand to a fist and punched the wall from anger. “Ouch.” I said to myself as my hand started to bleed a little, but it calmed me down a bit. After bandaging my hand, I went to work trying not to think about fighting or school.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up, got dressed and went to school. It's usually quiet on the way to school, since I don't like to socialize in the morning and most girls that are at school in the mornings are scared of me or have interest in me. I ate a small piece of toast on my way to school as an obstacle appeared in front of me. It was two girls standing in my path as the looked at with bloodshot eyes. I couldn't recognize their faces nor their clothing. It didn't seem like a rival school's uniform or a different form of the majijo's uniform, unless these are a pair of girls going around robbing the first person that they can find. One of them was wearing a leather jacket, while the other one wore an over sized hoodie. I finished my toast and looked at the time on my pocket watch, before speaking to the two girls. "Could you please move? You're blocking the road." I asked politely, but they didn't move a single muscle. I gave a slight sigh, before physically walk past them, but one of them grabbed my arm before I could get past them. I shrugged off the hand and stepped aside, before the other girl could land a punch on me. I quickly took my bag and with some force, whacked the closest girl in range, which was the one in the leather jacket. The impact of the bag caused her to fall to the ground as the other girl stood in front of me and charged at full speed. I embraced for impact as the over sized hoodie made the hood jump. Once the girl had stopped running into me, I grabbed the hood and covered her face as I kneed her in the stomach. She immediately fell to the ground in pain, but that only lasted for a few moments. The two girls stood up from the ground as they looked at me with cold eyes.

 

I cursed under my breath as I threw school bag and took a fighting stance and allowed for the two girls to charge at me. This time, I switched to offense. The girl with the leather jacket attacked first as the other one stood behind me. The girl threw a punch and in response, I dodged it and quickly knuckle punch the girl on the side of her skull, which was the temple, the pressure point of the head as a result the girl passed out on the ground. The other girl, who just watched her friend get knocked out three a kick, although it missed badly. I figured it was from the effects of kneeing her in the gut earlier. Nevertheless, I took the chance to jab her in the collarbone area and applied force, until she passed out on the ground, which took less than a second to do. With the two girls passed out, I went to get my bag off the ground and got back on the route back to school, but the fight still wasn't over. Suddenly, I heard the sounds of moaning coming from behind as I turned around to see the two girls standing in front of me, like my attack had no effect on them. They're like zombies or something...Then an idea popped into my head, the culprit behind all this. It was Zombie, she is the only person that I know that would do something like this. Although, this doesn't explain why they would attack me, although there might be a possibility that she just commanded them to take down any majijo student they see. I took my fighting stance once again and charged at the two girls at once. I was starting to get irritated from all this fighting. It didn't take long to knock them back onto the ground, but this time I made sure that weren't zombies, when they got up again.

 

A few minutes passed, I checked my pocket watch once more. The tardy bell hasn't rang yet, so I wasn't in a dire need to head to school right now, besides I was still tired from the night before and the fight a few moments ago had to occur at the right time. In the midst of my thoughts, I heard grunting sounds of pain from the two girls on the ground as they got up from the ground. Their eyes looked different from before and they looked to be in confusion as they look around their surroundings. "Where are we?" The girl with the over sized hoodie said as she notices me. "Mornin' sounds like you two had a nice short nap in the middle of the road." I replied as the girl in the leather jacket falls to the ground with her eyes in fear. "Y-Y-You're from Ma-Majijo!" The girl said stuttering just to say a single word. "Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to beat you up or anything, well I kinda did already... Anyways, do you happen to recall anything before ending up here?" I asked in a calm voice. The girls looked at each other before giving me a response. "We were heading to school this morning because we had practice and then the next thing I knew we were on the ground and then we just blacked out."

"Thanks, I wouldn't want you two to be late for school, so you guys are free to go. By the way, did you happen to see the people that tackled you?" I asked, but both girls shook their heads and left. I noticed that they seemed to be in a bit of pain around their upper back area as they were massaging it. I figured that was the place that Zombie bit them. I really couldn't explain it, but there's been rumors, during the first month of school about two of the freshmen class that wiped out their whole year. The two were Kamisori and Zombie. Kamisori was notorious for her sharp cut attacks, but not much was said about Zombie, other than her ability to withstand strong attacks and her powerful strength, especially, when she bites. Her only weakness is her speed, which Kamisiori makes up for, with the two together, they can be a troublesome pair in combat.

 

I managed to get to school, but I didn't stop by my classroom. I went straight to the benches, where I found Kamisori and Zombie hanging out. Kamisori turned and noticed men and greeted me as usual, but today she seemed to be a bit energetic than usual. "Good Morning, Ace-senpai~"

I gave them a smile and laid down on the bench. Kamisori came up to the arm rest and sat on it as she looks down at me. "Aren't you going to ask why I'm in a good mood this morning?" Kamisori asked as I saw a smirk across her face.

"Why?" I replied in my poker-face as she took the bait.

"This morning, Zombie and I ambushed these weaklings and commanded them to attack the new transfer student and it seems like it worked. Zombie got a signal that they attacked her, although it didn't work, since we lost it, but it also means that she's weak right now and we have a chance to attack her." Kamisori said with a wide smile across her face.

"That's good to hear. I wish the two of you luck." I replied before Kamisori got off the bench and sat in the bench right next to me. "You should see our fight. I think that might get your blood running again." Kamisori said in a soft voice, before leaving in bench area. I closed my eyes and rested for a little bit, before heading to class. I sat in my desk, which was right next to Sakura's. "Where were you this morning?" Sakura asked in a worried voice. "Nowhere, I just didn't feel like going to class." I replied as the bell rang and the teacher enters the room, yet no one cares as usual. I was mainly in the classroom to overhear Team Hinabe, since they like to talk about rumors that's been spreading throughout the school.

 

"Ah, my butt still stings from this morning." Kusogaki said as she tries to soothe the pain.

"Well, we literally got our ass kicked this morning by those two annoying freshmen. I think they were too much in a good mood today, don't ya think?" Dodobusu asked.

"Now that you've mentioned it, they are acting a bit strange today. I just wish they didn't have to beat us up that bad. We're still recovering from the fight with the new student...Wait, did she hear that?" Kusogaki said as she turns towards Sakura's direction and sighs in relief.

"Why are you being so energetic about Sakura for?" Jisedai asked as Kusogaki returns to the hot pot.

"I just keep having this chill up my spine, whenever I talk about her. Anyways, let's just eat." Kusogaki said as the five began to eat. My patience was about to run out, so I left the room before I would fall asleep listening to their conversation. I went to the rooftop to relax and some fresh air.

 

"Huh, this is rare." A voice from behind spoke as I turned to see an older female student. I recognized her immediately from the jacket that she was wearing. She's a classmate and friend of Salt, Otabe. Most students fear her, since she's one of the strongest Queens out of the four, although I see no reason to fear her due to her calm personalty, whenever she's around me. "Just relaxing. You don't mind, right." I responded in a relaxed voice. "I see no reason to detest that. Just don't be using this as a fighting arena, though."

"Do you a moment to spare, then?" I asked as I sat up from the ground.

"Well, if you have to sit up to address it, then it must be important to me."

"I would like to hear your opinion about the school. Do you think after you graduate, the school would be something that you have visioned it to be? Will Rappapa continue to be the same as it always has been?"

"That's quite a hard question, you've asked Ace."

"Sorry, I guess I was thinking too much about the future."

"It's fine. As a Senor, I guess it is our job to guide our Underclassmen. The school isn't shaped by one student's vision, but the whole student body as a whole, which keeps this place energetic with these kinds of students, although it could also be a magnet for schools that strive to be stronger than us. That's why the member of the Rappapa has to be strong and the next generation of its members might be stronger than the last, so the only footsteps that I could really lay out is that they fight with a reason, a serious reason. Some of us, just haven't found that serious reason to become serious in fighting. It's ironic, how our school is called Majijo, huh." Otabe lets out a short laugh as she gave her answer.

"Serious, huh..." I whispered to myself as I thought of Sakura for a moment, then I thought about Zombie and Kamisori, how their attitude towards fighting differ. I looked back at Otabe, who seemed like she was spacing out for a moment.

"Thanks, Otabe. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Ace. I think I've spent enough time here. See you around...Oh, and don't worry I won't tell Salt about our conversation."

"...Don't even mention my name at all around her." I replied in serious tone as Otabe leaves the rooftop in a cheerful manner for some reason.

 

I laid back down on the ground, when I began hearing yelling from below. I sat up to get a view of the courtyard and there was two figures. It was easy to distinguish them, since the jackets that they were wearing gave it away. It was very hard to hear what they were yelling from my position, but I had a feeling that it wasn't good. The bell rang and the two girls left the courtyard, which was rare, since they usually hang around there to skip class. I figured it was time for me to leave as well. I went to the courtyard, where I saw them. There was nothing, although at the same time it was lunch time, so I managed to meet up with Sakura. She didn't seem like she had anything in mind to do at the time.

 

"Osu!" I said as I caught Sakura's attention away from the vending machine. "Hey, Ace." Sakura responded in a low voice. "What's wrong? You don't look like you're usual self."

"It's nothing. I'm just trying not to attract too much attention. You know from yesterday and all."

"I understand. Well, it's just us around here today, huh." I said as Sakura notices that the area is pretty empty, aside from the students walking by to get somewhere. "That's rare considering there's those two freshmen that always hang around here."

"Do you happen to know them?" I asked as Sakura shakes her head. "I've only heard a things about them, but I've never met them. That one girl from Team Hinabe, told be to stay away from them."

"What you suddenly friends with them now or something?"

"No, one of them just came up to me and advised me to stay away from them. The others seemed like they're afraid of me because of what happened yesterday."

"They'll get over it, pretty soon. They can't let their pride be shattered for too long."

"I see, are you going to eat lunch today? I mean, it is lunch time right now."

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood to eat, although don't worry about me. I'll eventually eat something. Well, I'll leave you be. See you after school, then." I said as I departed ways with Sakura.

 

I sat down on my usual bench. It was quiet for once, maybe a bit to quiet. I looked around to see anything that Kamisori or Zombie could have left behind, of course there would be nothing useful to my search. I laid down in the bench and closed my eyes, when I heard a familiar voice. It wasn't a voice that I was very fond of. "So this is where Ace does on her free time." I opened my eyes and looked at Salt and gave my response. "What do you want Salt? I know you're not here to have a friendly chat."

"Of course not, or else you would shut me out. It's those two first years that you always hang out with. They've been causing quite a ruckus lately. I've heard that they've attack two innocent school girls this morning and attacked one of our st-"

"It was me. Sorry, continue." I interrupted.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is keep them under control. You are their senpai, after all. I don't mind, if they attack one of our students, but attacking someone on the side of the road isn't good for our reputation." Salt said as I made a retort.

"Reputation? Since, when did you ever care about this school? For all I know, you sit around waiting for someone to defeat the four queens and challenge you, but all that aside. I have to agree with you this once, although, I can't control what they do, but I'm willing to stop it, if they go too far."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure the rumors would spread to the rival schools, but they don't seem to be making a move anytime soon."

"Gahh! They do nothing but sit in the middle of the road, while I'm trying to get somewhere." I cried in an angry voice. Salt let out a short giggle. I was quite surprised, considering that it's been awhile, since I've last saw her show an emotion like that. Our conversation came to a stop, when the school bell rang.

"I hope to hear some good results, soon. It was nice to talk to you, Ace." Salt said as she left the area.

"I can't be cold hearted forever." I thought to myself as I went back to class.

 

Upon entering the class, Sakura was sitting at her desk looking out of the window and Team Hinabe was eating as usual. I sat down in between Kusogaki and Dodobusu. The group seemed surprised as they stared at me. "What? You guys don't share your food with others or something?"

"Ah, no. It's just rare for you to sit with us, considering you tend to block out any interactions with us." Uonome said as she gave me a bowl from the hot pot.

"I have my own free will, don't I. First Amendment of the Bill of Rights, Guarantees the freedom of religion, speech, press, and assembly. Probably not the accurate version, but it's what I remember from middle school history class, back in the states."

"Whoa, looks like we have another Kenpou, but this one's more scarier." Kusogaki said as she looks at me with a shocked look. Kenpou remains silent as Uonome laughs at Kusogaki's response. "Sorry, I had to say that." I replied as I let out a slight giggle. "Well, at least we've discovered a new side of Ace." Dodobusu said as we began to eat. Uonome looks at her bowl and turns to me ask a question. "Hey, Ace. What made you eat with us all of the sudden?"

"Huh? Oh, I kinda forgot to bring money to by lunch today and Kamisori and Zombie aren't at their usual spot. Plus, I'm too lazy to find them and if you wanted to, I'm sure you wouldn't want to make me mad, since I've had quite a bad morning today."

"Yeah, we also had a bad morning. Cheers for a bad morning. hahaha" Uonome joked as the five of us looked at her with displeased faces. "Sorry, I'll be quiet now." Uonome said as she went back to eating.

 

"Well, thanks for the food. It was also kinda nice to talk with you guys." I said as I gave back the bowl and left the little group to doing their own business. It wasn't long before the dismissal bell rang, so I decided to walk around the school a little bit. While walking the halls, I didn't see Kamisori or Zombie around. I figured they had already gone home. My next stop was the shoe lockers, since I had a feeling that they would leave some sort of note for me, although it would come to my surprise that they left a note for someone else. I noticed a sheet of paper sticking out of Sakura's shoe locker. I quickly grabbed it as the school dismissal bell rang and hid it in the front pocket of my jacket as I saw Sakura walking down the hallway from afar. "Heading home?" I asked Sakura as she was putting on her outdoor shoes. "I plan to stop by Minami's before heading home. You can come if you'd like."

"Sorry, I've got to do something before I head off to work, but we'll probably cross paths at one point." I said as put my indoor shoes in my locker and departed ways with Sakura.

 

I went to the nearest park, although I made sure it was a park that was empty. Once arriving at the empty park, I sat down on the swings and took out the paper from my pocket. It was a letter of challenge. Reading the letter, I wasn't really surprised that they 'promised' that it would be a fair one on one fight, but knowing their tactics, it's a complete lie. The location was some warehouse that's been empty for some time and the date is tomorrow afternoon. I guess they wanted her to come prepared, but I really didn't see the point, since they're probably going to pull something on her. I finished reading the letter, most of the content was gibberish, like some first grader wrote it, but considering most people that attend Majijo, it what I would come to understand that this kind of normal. "Well, that's enough wasting time reading this stupid letter, I'd better head off, before I get yelled at for being late again." I thought to myself as I left the park.

 

My next stop was the cemetery. Upon my arrival, a young woman wearing a hoodie stood in front me. The hood was covering her face, although you could clearly tell it was a woman. I could hear the sound of gum being chewed from the woman as well. "You're late, Ace. I was about to leave, if you hadn't showed up for another minute." The young woman said as she took off the hood covering her face. "Even if I were to come here early, the results will always be the same. What do you want? Calling me out here in the middle of the day, this isn't your style, Nezumi."

"A stubborn student as usual, although I guess it could have been from me. I hear that there's a new participant to the race to the top. I would like to hear my student's opinion on this new participant." Nezumi said as I gave a short sigh, while cursing under my breath as I gave her my answer.

"Miwazaki Sakura, a friend..."

"I see. Have you decided to aim for the top as well?"

"Huh? Haven't had too much thought about that? Are you insisting that I should?"

"It's up to you, just saw my former shadow in you for a moment there." Nezumi let out a slight giggle as I recall Nezumi's friend, Center.

"...I don't plan to repeat history all over again. I've got to go, before Takamina yells at me for being late again."

"Still working for that woman?"

"Geez, do you think anyone else would hire someone like me?"

"On second thought, I take that back. See you later, Ace." Nezumi said as she walks off the other direction.

"She calls me to meet her and then just leaves after a couple exchange of sentences. No wonder, she's always by herself." I thought as I head off to my workplace.

 

I walked through the door and Takamina starts to scold me, the moment that she sees me.

"Ace, where have you been? School was out an hour ago. It's okay to be thirty minutes late to do some errands, but an hour is too long."

"Sorry, boss. I was just talking to an old friend. I'll work overtime to make up for it."

*Sigh*"Alright, I'll let it slide this time."

"Did Sakura come by?"

"Yeah, she's the one that told me that you had to do some things after school. She went home already."

"I see." I responded before going to work.

 

The place wasn't busy today, but Takamina made me in charge of cleaning up after closing time. She even gave me the keys to the place to lock the doors, before I head home. As I was cleaning the floors, a sharp pain from my side occurred. "Ack!" I pulled up my shirt, but there was mark or any sort of sign that I was injured. I don't recall being hit in that area as well. The pain went away not to long after I noticed it. I hurried up and headed straight home, where I crashed onto my bed from the exhausting day.

 

I took out the letter once again, before falling asleep. "I guess I should fix this problem before I think about helping Sakura climb to the top. It would be kind of be a waste of time dealing with people that have no intentions of being top...Then again that goes for me as well." I sigh as my train of thoughts continued. Finally, I decided that I would deal with this mess with or without Sakura's help. It really isn't my character to ask for help, but let's just see how everything turns out tomorrow. The future will eventually be the past, after all.

 

The next morning, I went about my daily route in the morning as usual. This time there was no one blocking the way. I met up with Sakura, instead of with Kamisori and Zombie. "Morning." I greeted her as she nods in response. "Still going with the silent treatment?" I joked, although I didn't get any response from Sakura. I noticed that she seemed a bit out of spirit today. I poked her side as she stares into space for a few moments, before giving a reply. "Sorry, I really didn't get much sleep last night."

"I see, I'm sure you can catch up with your sleep, during class. I'll talk to you later." I said as I watched Sakura leave the classroom. I sat back in my chair as I closed my eyes for a moment as I listened to the group of girls behind me. Their conversation was about Kamisori and Zombie, just the mere mention of their names gave me a slight headache, and so I left the classroom. I went to the rooftop to clear my mind as I took out the letter once again. Scanning through the letter, I made sure I didn't skip any hidden messages, but the letter was pretty much straight forward. I didn't stay on the rooftop for too long, so I went somewhere else. I was debating to go to the benches, but I knew Kamisori and Zombie would be waiting for me there, so I went to the gym for a change of pace. To my surprise I found Sakura there, napping on one of the mats. She seemed like she was in a peaceful state, so I allowed her to nap. Eventually, I found myself getting sleepy, so I ended taking a nap as well.

 

The next thing, I knew I was awakening by the sound of the school bell as I got up from the ground. I looked around and Sakura was nowhere to be seen. I figured she had gone back to class, although I also noticed that the letter that was in my jacket pocket was missing as well. The pocket had a zipper, so the letter wouldn't have fallen out of the pocket, while I was napping. I came to the conclusion that Sakura might have taken it, since not very many students come by the gym, since it's always been an area for group fights, but with the recent rival schools there has been less group fights or fights all together. I rushed into the classroom, but Sakura wasn't there. I went to the back of the room to ask the members of Team Hinabe.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sakura?"

"Oh, uh. She was just in here a moment ago. She must have left, when we weren't looking."

"Thanks." I said as I left the room. I figured they didn't know where she went, considering she hasn't interacted with them, since their fight a few days ago. I looked out the windows in the hallway to see if she was in the courtyard, but I only saw two figures in the courtyard. I took out my pocket watch to check the time. It was close to lunchtime, but I didn't see anyone near the vending machines. My next and last stop was the rooftop.

 

The moment I step foot on the rooftop, I froze as I saw Sakura reading the letter. Her attention turned towards me as I felt a cold sweat roll down my cheeks. "Ace, why did you have this letter?"

"Gek..." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, before giving her a proper reply. "I found it sticking out of your locker, so I got curious and took it. I realized it was from two first-years that I know. After reading, I planned to show up, instead of you. I mean you have no intentions of fighting them and they're just going around trying to find someone to satisfy their boredom. You don't need to worry about that. I can handle it myself." I said as I grabbed the letter from her hands.

"...Why?" Sakura asked as her words caught me off guard. "Huh?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Why? Because I'm your friend and to be honest, I think you might make it to the top yourself. Don't take it the wrong way; I've just seen so many people climb those stairs to only result in devastating defeat. Besides, it's been awhile, since I've been serious about something. This school is centered around being serious, right." I said as I smiled at Sakura. I noticed a small smile on Sakura's face as I gave her a pat on the head. "I guess I can believe your word, although are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Who are you talking to here? I'm sure, if we were to have a fight against each other, it'll be a tie. Those two haven't seen me fight before, so they can't read my movements. Besides, the day I lose is the day I stop moving." I joked as Sakura responds with a short giggle, before the two of us head back to class. This time, Sakura was in a brighter mood than before.

 

It wasn't long till school ended and Sakura and I were about to part ways. "Good luck, Ace.

...Hey, I'm thinking about challenging one of the four queens. This avoiding fighting and being silent doesn't really suit me."

"Really! That's good to hear. I'll be rooting for ya and I'll be fine. It's not the first time that I've been in a fight." I said with a smile as we departed ways. I entered the warehouse that the letter had addressed. As I expected, I found Kamisori and Zombie there before me, although they were in shock to see that I showed up, instead of Sakura. "Senpai? W-Wh-What are you doing here?" Kamisori said as she was stuttering to wrap her head around the situation. Zombie on the other hand seemed rather calm compared to her partner. Nevertheless, I gave Kamisori the answer to her question. "Well, given the assumption that you two would never figure it out. I'll spell it out for you. I show up instead of Sakura. Sakura doing better things than dealing with you guys." I said as I popped my joints in my knuckles and rolled up my left jacket sleeve revealing an old scar and how serious I was about this fight. I then took a fighting stance as the two girls did the same. "I see that you've finally understand." I gave a slight smirk as the two charged straight at me. I took a deep breath and I threw a punch at Kamisori, which caught her off guard. She tried to block it, but before she could switch to defense my fist had already made contact. The force of the punch was a bit overwhelming for her as she was thrown back. Zombie continued to charge at me despite her fallen partner. She threw her leg up in the air and tried to kick me in the face, although I managed to block it with my forearm, but her kick was stronger than expected. "GAH!!!" I cried out in pain as used my other arm to punch her in the chest. Her reaction speed was too slow to catch up with my fist. While I did manage to land a punch on her, it wasn't enough to take her down. I used my leg to snake around her other leg, which in effect caused her to trip, although at the same time I had let my guard down and Kamisori used one of her attacks and managed to make a cut on my side. The cut ripped through my clothes, but the cut on the flesh could be compared to a paper cut. Angered, I grabbed her upper torso and threw her into mid-air and throwing her on top of Zombie.

 

The two got up with daggers staring into my soul, but that didn't faze me. "About time, you two got serious." I said as they charged once more, this time they had a different plan in mind. Zombie was the first to attack, although instead of punch or kick, she tackled me. She may have some inhuman strength, but I wasn't going to allow a simple tackle take me down. Struggling to get out of Zombie's grip, Kamisori came up behind her to attack me again, although I was prepared for her attack as I grabbed her wrist, before she had a chance to cut me again. At the same time, Zombie let go of me and then latched onto my arm, where she bit me. I yelled in pain as I could feel her teeth ripping through my flesh. "AAAHHHHH!!! GET OFF ME!!!!!" I proceeded to attack her by giving her a head-butt, but that wasn't enough as her teeth began to sink into my arm. I then yanked my arm back as I used my other arm, which was still holding onto Kamisori, to balance myself as I kicked her in the gut. Zombie did let go of my arm and I yanked my arm back once again. Some of the flesh ripped off during the process, but I couldn't let something like this make me lose a fight. The pain eventually dulled and I grabbed Kamisori's upper arm to throw her onto the ground. She screamed in pain as her body slammed onto the cold hard floor. I turned to see Zombie charging at me, head first. I quickly took a defense stance to avoid the full impact, since I wouldn't have time to evade her attack, due to the fact that she was running at me with her full-speed. As her head clashed onto my upper torso, the impact was a bit immense then I thought as I managed to stand on my feet, but I heard the sound of some of my bones snapping as I was pushed back. Despite one of my bones in my right arm broken and some rib cage, I took the chance to knee Zombie in the gut, while she was still in my range. I then processed to repeatedly punch her with my left arm as she began to lose her breath from the constant attack on her chest. Before she could pass out, I pushed her away and kicked her in the head, before she collapsed on the ground. I turned to look at Kamisori, who was astonished to see her friend defeated. Kamisori got up from the ground, but she had trouble standing up straight. The blood from my bitten arm was beginning to affect me as I started to become lightheaded. "I'm quite surprised that that you were able to withstand Zombie's bite."

"Hmph, you've got to do more than just a bite to take me down."

"So the rumors are true, you can withstand pain, but even you have a limit."

"Then I'm willing to take that limit to maximum!" I yelled as I charged at Kamisori as she did the same. Kamisori managed to cut the side of my neck, although before we ran past each other I used my knuckle to punch Kamisori's skull, then my broken arm punched her side. Kamisori passed out on the spot. Panting from the exhausting fight, I sat on the ground with the two passed out girls lying on the ground in front of me. "Tch, you two really are a pain in the ass." I laughed, before passing out on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

In the midst of a deep sleep, a loud voice was shouting my name. I slowly began to open my eyes that's when they began to shake the bed violently. My conscience at this point was fully awake and realized that I wasn't in my room. I sat up from the bed that I had been resting on to see a face that I recognized immediately. "Morning, Sakura." I said in a casual voice. I heard a chuckle from Sakura as I turned my head towards the window to see Takamina standing beside the bed. "About time you woke up." Takamina said with a smile. "How long was I out?"

"An hour." Sakura said as the door opens and a woman wearing a nurse uniform comes in, along with a man wearing a white coat. "Well, judging by your injuries. It seems that you don't need a cast or any medical equipment to heal your injuries and they seem to be healing in a fast pace." The man in the white coat said as I watched the nurse guide us out of the hospital, but she gave me back my belongings, before we left. I recalled that I had broken my arm and some of my rib cage from the fight earlier that day. There was bandages wrapped around my right arm and upper torso. "I didn't expect you would get released that early, but I'm glad that you're fine now."

"I guess I have gotten a bit rusty." I said as I let out a short laugh. Takamina gives me a pat on the back and smiles. "Well, at least you can still work today."

"I'll have my pay cut, if I don't work. Anyways. By the way, what happened to Kamisori and Zombie?" I said as I recall them passed out in front of me, after our fight. "They were taken home to get their wounds treated. It looks like you knocked them out cold. Sorry, if I went to check out the place. I got a bit worried about you." Sakura apologized as she gave me a short bow. "It's fine. I'm sure you were the one that took me to the hospital, so it should me apologizing for the trouble. I probably scared you with the broken arms and stuff." I said apologizing back. "You did give us quite a scare, but knowing you. You probably pull off some inhuman stunt." Takamina said as she laughs and gives me a pat on the back. Sakura and I gave a weak laugh as we went back to the dinner to get something to eat. I was the one to cook, as punishment for being late again, but I didn't mind, since I'm still in good condition, despite being in a exhausting fight not to long ago.

"Hey Ace, have you climbed those stairs before?" Sakura said as she finish her food. I set down the rag that I was using to clean the tables with and gave her my response. "No." I replied in a cold voice. "They say that you could take the top all by yourself and yet you're helping me climb to the top. Why would you help someone get to the top, when you can very well do it all by yourself and claim it for yourself?"

"It was my motivation, keeping me from climbing those stairs. I didn't have any motivation to fight." I said as I gave a slight sigh and continued talking. "To be honest, here. There's someone up those stairs that I feel is restraining me from getting to the top. It's something that fighting alone won't solve the problem. Well, you probably wouldn't understand, if I told you the whole situation. Besides, I wanted to help my friend get up those stairs, instead of sitting on the sidelines as usual. Which brought back some of that motivation, so I would have to thank you for that. I'll be looking forward to fighting alongside with you, Sakura." I said with a smile as she smiled back, the brightest smile that I have seen from my time being with her. Unfortunately, our conversation had to end there, since it was starting to get late and Takamina didn't want another fight to happen, while we were heading home, so she dismissed Sakura and told me to get off work early today.

The next day, Kamisori and Zombie didn't show up to school. Team Hinabe seemed delighted with that, since they ate out in the courtyard today. They were more noisy than usual, so I had to pick a different place to relax. The classroom wasn't very loud today, so I fell asleep as soon as the teacher walked into the classroom. It was a bit hard to sleep, since I still had that cut on my side. It was odd that a simple cut would take a while to heal compared to a couple of broken bones. I sat up from the spot that I was laying down on and saw Sakura. "Morning, it's actually morning this time." I said as I gave out a short laugh. "Yeah, how are you doing? Are your wounds still hurting?" Sakura replied in a worried voice. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Tell me about pain, after you fight Salt." I joked as Sakura gave a giggle. "I assume you're going to take your usual nap." Sakura said. I nodded in reply as I laid back down on the desk. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps walking away from the desk that I'm laying down on.

"Tch, all you do is sleep, fight, work. Your daily life is quite boring."

"How are you calling boring?!? ...Wait, how am I talking to you, when I'm dreaming."

"Just a simple trick about dreams."

"Ah, so your Magic, huh."

"Correct, it's nice to finally meet you, Ace."

"Well, I can't see you to greet you back." I said as I hear Magic laughing. "We'll see each other soon enough to have a formal greeting. I'll waiting at the rooftop." Magic said as I awoke from my dream. Sakura didn't seem to notice as I sneaked out of the room. I went to the rooftop as Magic instructed. Opening the door, I noticed a girl sitting on the ground with cards in her hand. I immediately recognized her as Magic. "Well, that was quick. I figured you would go back to sleeping." Magic said as she begins to shuffle the cards in her hands. "Couldn't go back to sleep after someone interrupted my sleep." I said as I sat down. "Pick a card." Magic said as she presented the cards in front of me. I picked one and looked at it and placed it back in the stack. Magic then began to shuffle it. I watched as she was performing her 'magic' trick. "Was this your card." Magic said as she holds up the Ace of spades card. "That was a nice trick. I'm surprised that you could still keep track of the card that I put back, even if you shuffled it so many times."

"I assume that you know a thing or two about magic. You sure are an interesting person as Salt described."

"I see, I'm quite popular among the four queens."

"You were Salt's rival, growing up. Anyone that has faced Salt would be surprised that she had someone that was able to match her fighting skill."

"That was the past. We're no longer childhood rivals. She might be stronger than me now." I said as I gave a slight sigh. "I'm probably better off doing something other than fighting in my life, but it doesn't hurt to fight every so often, which might explain my situation with Sakura."

"I guess that means that we're enemies now." Magic said as she throws a card at me. I managed to dodge it, before it could touch me. The card gets stuck in wall as I realized that it wasn't a normal card. I recalled one of my friends from Junior High telling me about these card made out of metal or something that could cleanly cut through paper. "I didn't expect you to dodge that."

"Well, I had a magician friend back in Junior High. Let's just say he showed me some secrets behind magic." I said as I charged at Magic closing the distance between us. I grabbed ahold of her dominant hand and threw a punch with my other hand. She barely managed to dodge the punch as she kicked me in the stomach that made me take a few steps back. I took a fighting stance as she begins to throw cards again, this time in threes. I tried to dodge all of them, but one of them managed to cut through my clothes, near my shoulder. I charged at her, after her attack. I grabbed the cards in her pocket and pulled it out as she tried to land a punch on me. The cards in my hand flew out of the box and flew in the air.

"GAHH!!!" Magic yelled as my vision was blocked by the cards. I bended slightly as I charged straight ahead. I know it was probably a stupid idea, but it's my only choice at that time. I kept running until I felt something heavy and tackled it. When my vision was cleared, I looked at the person under me and was surprised by her face. "EH!! SAKURA!! When did you get here?" I exclaimed as I got off of her immediately. I looked around and saw no sign of Magic. I sat down on the ground and sigh in relief. "I was sitting in class and then the next thing I knew I was taken down by you, well I didn't know at the time, but I couldn't see what was happening and then I was tackled."

"Well, I guess she really did perform a magic trick."

"Huh, who did?"

"Magic, I'm sure you know the name."

"Yeah, one of the four queens, but what was she doing here with you?"

"Just asking be about my opinion of Salt, really. Then we kind of got into a fight, although it's nothing to worry about."

"It is something to worry about, when you have a cut on your arm." Sakura said as she takes out a handkerchief to clean the blood bleeding from my arm. "It's fine. I don't feel it at all." I said as I stepped away from the handkerchief. "It's better to clean it, then getting an infection later."

"Geez, you're starting to sound like my mom."

"At least, we know our next enemy." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to start a fight and drag you along."

"It's alright."

**********

The rest of the school day, I didn't see Magic again, nor did Sakura. I went to work as usual. This time, I walked to the dinner with Sakura, instead of walking alone. It was quiet for the most part, I couldn't think of anything to start a conversation with. Once we were at the dinner, it got pretty busy, so I didn't get to see Sakura from that point. The day ended, just like any other day.

The next day, started normal as well that was until I arrived at school to see two familiar faces. One of them ran up to me with a smile. "Morning, Senpai~" Kamisori said with more energy, than I have ever heard, during my time with her. "Ah, morning." I replied trying to be nice, since it was the first interaction with each other since our fight the other day. "So, how are your injuries? Sorry, if I went a little overboard." I apologized to her and Zombie. "There's no need to be sorry, senpai~ Because we found a new profound respect for you!"

"Ah, somehow I've got a bad feeling about this." I thought to myself as I entered the classroom. "Morning, Ace. WAH!!!!" Uonome yelled as she realized that Kamisori and Zombie were right behind me. "What are you two doing in here, this isn't your class."

"But it's Ace-senpai and Sakura-senpai's class." Kamisori replied as she had this evil grin looking at Uonome. "Kamisori, it's too early to start a fight now." I said with an irritated voice. "When what would you like us to do with this thing?"

"I'M NOT A THING!!!!" Uonome exclaimed has her teammates tried to calm her down, by restraining her to punch Kamisori. "Gah! It's too loud in here!" I said as I stormed out of the room. "AH, SENPAI!" Kamisori yelled as she tried to follow me, but I began to run down the hallway. I was a bit faster, than her, so I managed to lose her at point as I was running. I found myself in the gym once more, although this time there was someone waiting for me. "It was about time, you showed up." A voice said as a girl steps down from the stage. "Are you here to continue our fight from yesterday?" I said as I got into a fighting stance. "That will have to wait."

"What?" I said as her words caught me off guard. "We'll finish this fight tonight, but you and Sakura better show up tonight, or else I might as well just chain you up and beat you out from there. You may know some tricks about magic, but that isn't enough to see through all of my tricks." Magic said as Sakura marching into the room. "Here comes our second player."

"Eh, Sakura?" I said with a confused look as I looked back at Magic. "Why settle this with the two of us, instead with just me? Do you think that I am not strong enough to defeat you alone?"

"No, I just wanted a little fun out of the two of you at the same time. Just like one stone kills two birds right. Well, I'll say this once more. Tonight, here. I hope you two show up." Magic said as she throws a smoke bomb and disappears. "I highly doubt that she'll be able to take down the two of us, but the world of magic is more mysterious than we think." I said to myself as the smoke begins to clear the room. "Kamisori and Zombie has something for you back at the classroom, so let's save the planning for later." Sakura said as she takes my hand. "Whoa, don't just take my hand like that and expect me to follow you."

"But you already are." Sakura said as she gave a short giggle as we headed back to our classroom. We walked into the classroom, only to find Kamisori and Zombie eating with Team Hinabe. "Man, the moment I would see this kind of scene is when you guys have decided who would be on top of the other." I joked as Sakura lets go of my hand. I sat down besides Uonome and Kamisori as we all ate an early lunch together. I guess this could be taken as our meal, before battle. Not much was said as we ate and went back to our own things. I went to the benches with Kamisori and Zombie to think of Sakura and I's plan for tonight, of course I would keep it a secret from the two first-years.

School ended and I went to work, but I tried not to exert to much energy during that time period, since I would probably be moving a lot tonight. I got off of work as the sun was about to set. I met up with Sakura, who was sitting on a swing at an empty park. I walked up to the swing next to it and sat on it. "This is your first step to the top, huh." I said as I looked down at the ground. "You mean 'our'. We're doing this as a team." Sakura said. "You'll be the one to take the top spot, though. So this would be your first step."

"We'll both do our best in this fight. I can guarantee that."

"Yeah." I said as I took a melon pan out of my pocket and opened it. I split the food in half and gave one half to Sakura. "To triumph!" I yelled as I began to devour the melon pan in my hand. I heard a low chuckle from Sakura as she ate her melon pan as well.

Once finished, I got up from the swing and offered a hand to Sakura. She took the offer and I helped her stand up. "Thanks for the melon pan." Sakura said as she began to walk towards the school. "This fight has only began." I replied as I followed from behind. Upon entering school grounds, the gym's lights was on, which stood out from the horror looking building right next to it. We entered the building, but to our surprise it was a trick. The gym looked completely different from before. The gym was turned into a maze. The walls of the maze were covered in black cloth, which made it very suspicious. We heard the sound of the microphone turning on. "I'm glad you two were able to make it. My friends and I were starting to get a little bored. Now without a further ado, let's get this show started!!!" The voice was clearly Magic, but you could not see her and as soon she had finished her sentence the lights in the gym suddenly became dim as it made the maze a bit harder to navigate. "Let's split up, we'll find her faster that way." Sakura suggested. I shook my head as I felt a cold chill down my back, telling me that there is something wrong in this maze. "It's better off, if we stayed together. We may be strong, but we have our own limits." I said as I suddenly felt something wrap around my neck. "ACK!!!!!!" I yelled in pain as I tried to breathe as realized that there was someone choking me from behind and they were moving upward. Before I knew it, my feet were two inches from the ground. "ACE!!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to run towards me, but falls. She turns to see a hand grabbing her by the leg. While in mid-air, I tried to reach for Sakura as I tried to get free from choking to death as well, but Sakura had vanish in plain sight, before I could even touch her.

I knew that if I allowed this person to choke me any longer, I would pass out, so I grabbed the cloth and pulled it as fast as I could. Once the cloth was pulled down, it revealed a person. I recognized the person instantly. It was another one of the four queens, Yoga. Even though I had never spoken to the girl, she was rumored to be deadly in battle. I was starting to lose my breath, but with one deep breath I took my elbow and tried to hit Yoga in the gut, but she threw me out of my reach. I landed on the floor coughing as I was able to breath normally after a few moments. I got up from the floor and took a fighting stance. She looked at me with a calm look, which weirded me for a bit, but I didn't let that get to me as I took the first strike. I threw a punch at her, but she dodged it without a sweat. I then moved for a kick, but she managed to bend backwards, causing her body to do a ninety degree about. She placed her hands on the floor and lifted her legs to attempt to kick me, but I backed away.

"Yoga sure reminds me of that weird kid back in Junior High that stick his body through a tennis racket for every time someone said his name, during Halloween. Not to mention, he was also the same person that taught me about magic. I guess Magic wanted to do a duo fight with her skills and Yoga's." I thought as Yoga returns to her usual posture. I took a deep breath and took off my jacket. "Sorry, but this is the part where I get serious." I said as I charge full speed head, but instead of a punch, I went for a headbutt. Yoga manages to dodge it, but it resulted in destroying one of the walls of the maze. The wall was made out of wood, but the color of the cloth only gave the illusion that it could be made out of something harder. The impact with the wall caused be to fall down, but I got up again and charged once more. Yoga dodged as if it were a simple game of dodgeball as I rammed into another wall. I got up once again. "Third time's the charm." I thought to myself as I took ahold of my jacket, that was camouflaged with the cloth on the ground. I charged once more, but instead of running full straight ahead at Yoga I slowed down as I got closer to her as she tried to dodge it, but resulted in trapping herself behind a wall. I threw my jacket over her face and tackled her causing herself and the wall to fall.

We were both down, but I managed to get up first. Yoga was still on the ground, but suddenly she grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and stood up. I was once again in the air. My own shirt was choking me. "Gah! If only if I were taller, you couldn't pull something like this on me." I said as I slid out of my t-shirt revealing my sleeveless undershirt. Before Yoga could make a move I punched her in the gut, then stepped back to grab her arm to do an over shoulder throw, which made her release my shirt from her hands, although I think I exerted more power than needed, since I threw her across the room.

"...Ace?" Sakura said as she was looking straight at me with a fighting stance facing, what seemed to be Magic. I was shocked to see that I managed to take the whole maze's walls. "I wasn't expecting Yoga to be defeated that fast." Magic said as she charged straight at Sakura. "SAKURA!!!" I yelled as she notices Magic coming straight at her. She moves aside, but Magic managed to trick her. Magic had pulled out a handcuff from her pocket and locked Sakura's left hand. She then dragged Sakura towards me, where I tried to defend myself as she threw some pieces of wood at me. The next thing, I knew my right hand was handcuffed. "Well, let's see how you two work together as a team." Magic said as she took out some playing cards and began to shuffle them. "Hey, Sakura. How good are you at jumping?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question, we don't have much time." I said as Magic finishes up shuffling the cards. "Decent enough to jump over a fence."

"Alright, when she throws those cards, jump onto her alright." I said as Magic throws the cards as I figured and we jumped towards Magic, but she didn't seem surprised that we dodged the cards. My next move was to grab the cards in her hands, but Sakura was one step ahead of me. Sakura managed to snach the cards from her hand as I quickly reached Magic's pocket to find the key or anything at this point. As a magician, I wasn't surprised when I saw the countless card decks being pulled out of her pocket. Magic then lifted her left leg to kick me, but Sakura and I jumped back before she could touch me. "The key isn't in there." Magic said as she takes out a match and lights it. "What is she doing with that match?" Sakura ask as she begins to take a deep breath. "Something that could possibly kill us, if we don't hurry." I replied back as we ran to the farthest corner of the room as Magic begins to throw fire towards our direction. "Alright, Sakura. When she's done, we're going to charge at her and then I'm going to extinguish that flame on that match. So I'll need you to distract her." I suggested as Sakura gave a slight nod. Once Magic was finished with her fire breath. Sakura and I ran straight towards her with no hesitation. Sakura tried to punch Magic, but misses, which made the match that she was holding in her hand closer to my reach. I grabbed the match and stuck it in my mouth to extinguish the little flame that was still alive. Sakura looked at me with a astonished look as for Magic, she got a punch of her own magic. Although Magic was a quick thinker with a snap of her fingers, we were down on the ground. The handcuffs that bounded us became unbelievably heavy and even with our strength combined we couldn't lift it off an inch from the ground.

My only option for this trick is to pry my hands out, even if it could result in losing a hand. Sakura seemed to have the same idea as she began to pull away from the handcuff. I tried to do the same, but I realized that there was someone standing on top of me. "Too easy." Magic said as she lifted her left leg and stomped on my stomach. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed in pain as Sakura tried her best to pull out of the handcuffs. "You're weak, ACE!!!" Magic yelled as she stomped once again. This time I was in pain to the point that I couldn't scream. "You should have stayed in the past of Salt, but no, she's always talking about you. Saying you might fight her again, like when you two were younger, but there's no point when you're this weak." Magic said as she pulls out a long sword from her jacket. "Let's see, if you can survive this." Magic said as she thrust the sword straight towards my chest.

As of this moment, time felt like it slowed down as I could clearly hear, Sakura yelling my name as she continues to struggle. I guess you could say, I had one of those life flashes before your eyes moment. "Hey, Sleepy-face!" A voice of a young girl yells as she tries to call to my attention from my sleep. "Hey, pay attention, when someone is talking to you!" The same voice yells as I feel a sharp pain on my hand. I open my eyes to a girl that I had never met before biting my hand. I recalled this memory, during the time that my uncle had past and I was in elementary school, then. "That hurts, you know!" I yelled back as she laughs. "Lair! You certainly don't show it." The girl says as she points out my emotionless face looking back at her. "So, what do you want?" I asked as I sat up facing the river in front of us. "A fight!" The girl exclaimed as she jumped up with excitement. "Sorry, Mom told me that I shouldn't." I replied. "Then you'll have to be my punching bag for the day." The girl said as she throws a punch at me. Naturally I dodged it. "Don't get ahead of yourself, just because you managed to dodge one punch." The girl said as she threw another punch. I dodged again, she repeated the move once more, I stopped it with my hand as I locked her arm and used an over shoulder throw. The girl seemed a bit impressed from my move. Looking at me from the ground she asked for my name. "Ace." I replied in a low voice. "That was a nice move you pulled there, Ace. I've never met someone that has done that to me. I have a feeling that you and me are going to be lifetime rivals!" The girl said with a smile. "I just defeated you, what's the point of being rivals, when we already know who's going to win." I replied giving her a cold shoulder. "One fight isn't fun and I haven't been defeated yet." The girl said as she gets up to fight me once more. From there the two girls fought and fought, until the two collapsed onto the ground at the same time. It was already sunset, then and it was almost time for one of them to head home. I stood to offer a hand to help the girl that I had been fighting this whole time up from the ground. "I never caught your name." I said as she stood up from the ground. "Salt." Salt said as she runs up to the sidewalk. "Let's fight again tomorrow!" Salt yelled as she runs the opposite direction of my destination. From there Salt and I would meet at the same spot and fight. Smiling as we threw punches and kicks at each other all day. It was currently a fun time for me, but my mind begins to distress as I try to recall the days, before I returned home to a country across the world. I fought for the division of boredom, when I was younger. My purpose was never to become stronger, although I realized that if, I wanted to fight Salt like we did, when we were younger than, I would have to step up my game.

Snapping back to reality, the sword was getting closer to my chest as I quickly snatched it with my left hand. The sword barely touching my shirt as I held the sword, Magic struggled to get the sword in her control. She was also in quite some shock from my effort to stop the sword. I used the pommel of the sword to hit Magic and gained control of the sword. I then took the sword to break the handcuffs, it was a bit difficult due to the position, I was in, but it wasn't that hard, once I got the right swing. I took the sword by it's grip and charged at Magic. She regained her attention towards fighting and snapped her fingers once again. I realized that the sword had turned from metal into wood, but that didn't stop me from charging at her. Then before I knew it, Yoga had interfered in between us. She threw a punch at me, but I managed to block it with my sword as I took a few steps back. Sakura got behind me and charged at Magic, while I distracted Yoga. "I guess it wouldn't be a fair fight with this sword." I said as I threw the sword away and took a fighting stance once more, this time I had to win. Yoga charged at me this time. I didn't move as she was about to punch me in the face. Quickly I stepped to the side and bent arm locked her arm as she almost punched me. I took the chance for my other arm to choke her, while having only one hand to control at will, she tried to fight my hand off of her neck as I only gripped her neck tighter. She was slowly losing her breath, but she managed to break free as she tried to grab me with both of her arms, but I clawed her to the face as her distance between us got a bit father, I charged for one last attack with all my force into one fist I punched Yoga in the gut causing her to fall on her knees passed out. I then looked over to Sakura, who was standing over Magic. She seemed like she had taken a hell of a punch to be passed out, but in pain at the same time.

I ran over to Sakura and gave her a bear hug. "WE DID IT!!!!" I yelled in joy was she returned with a stronger bear hug. "I thought you were going to die there, you idiot!"

"GAH!! I think I might die from too much pressure being applied onto my back." I said as Sakura lets go of me. "Sorry." Sakura said as I notice that she was crying. I gave her a pat on the head and she looked up and noticed me smiling at her. "Another step towards the top." I said as she passed out in my arms. "Geez, I guess I have to carry her home then." I said to myself, before placing her on my back to take her home. Walking out of the gym, I saw Salt waiting at the school gates. "Did you come to see the magic show?" I asked as I faced directly at Salt. "You sure do know how to give us a scare." Salt said before turning her back and heading home. "Did you really come all the way here and watch a fight to say that just to me?" I thought as I returned to my main objective.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sakura and I were surrounded by people asking if the rumors about us defeating two of the queens were true. I started to regret going along with this climbing to the top, if I knew that we were going to be this popular, I would have probably sat this one out. Uonome told me that Magic had suffered some broken bones and was sent to the hospital, but Yoga managed to get a broken arm, but she didn't have to stay in the hospital as long. I kind of felt bad for her, since she has to feel the guilt of losing, despite being one of the strongest students in the school.

During lunch, I spent my time eating by myself on the rooftop, since I wasn't in the mood to see anyone, due to the occurrence that happen this morning. I heard the door to the rooftop opening, I turned to see who it was. "Did you come to avenge one of your queens?" I asked as I away from Salt. "No, I just wanted to talk. You pulled quite a move, when you were fighting Magic." Salt said as I saw her sit down beside me. "I was lucky that it wasn't a katana, I couldn't pull the same stunt. In fact, I would be dead right now, considering she was aiming for my heart."

"Well, my advice to you is to stay alive. It wouldn't be fun going to a friend's funeral." Salt said as looks down on the ground. "Would you say the same, when I was sent to the hospital, when we were younger?" I asked as Salt looks at me with a surprised look. "You still remember that?"

"Of course, I only had temporary memory loss. Did you think it would be permanent? Although, I don't blame you for what happened then. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." I said as I smiled. "The past should be the past, right." Salt said as she gave me a weak smile. "Here." I said as I offered half of my lunch to Salt. "Otabe, would probably kill me, if she sees you in a bad mood."

"Thanks, Ace for cheering me up and for the food." Salt said as she took the food. "It's quite funny, how were acting like old times now, yet we'll be fighting each other in a few days."

"Sakura and I haven't gotten that far. We've only taken down two of the heavenly queens. It would be a bad idea to jump on you now, plus I'm not in the mood to fight right now." I said as I finished the rest of my lunch. "You're not going anywhere, right." Salt gave me a short giggle, before standing up from her position. "Don't keep me waiting then." Salt said as she leaves the rooftop. "Geez, you didn't even finish the food that was in your hand." I thought to myself as I laid down on the ground and fell asleep from the food I ate not to long ago.

"Hey, you!!!" A voice yells at me as I opened my eyes to see a group of girls, some holding weapons in their hands. "What?" I replied in an angry voice. "You're the one that hangs out with Salt. We want to get our revenge back." The group's leader said as she points at me. "Then deal with it with Salt. I have nothing to do with her own business." I replied as I rolled my eyes at the group's leader. "No, we heard that she always hangs out with you, so we'll give her a different taste of defeat." The group's leader said as I looked back to see two girls charging at me. I stood up to counterattack them as soon as they got within my range. I turned around to see a girl with a baseball bat. She swung the bat at me, but I managed to stop it and took it from her hands. "Tch, amateur." I said as I took the bat and whacked the girl in the head making a loud bash sound. The girl fell to the ground passed out. I saw some of the girls in the group become a bit fearful of me. "Oh, come on, this is a little kid, we're facing. Don't tell me that you're going to chicken out." The group's leader said as she charges at me along with the rest of the group. I gripped the bat as I prepared to fight against the numerous enemies.

One after one, I managed to defeat them, but I realized that I was losing energy and there was still a few girls still standing. I charged at one of the girls, but lost my footing and fell. "NOW!!!" One girl yelled as the girls started to beat me up from the ground. I tried to get up, but they kicked me back down. I began to lose my vision and eventually lost conscious. I woke up drenched in sweat. I was in a nightmare that occurred with I was younger. I had been beaten up by a group of high schoolers from a nearby school. Salt eventually showed up to save me after I had passed out. I was taken to the hospital and was out for a week, before I regained conscious again. I had an unbearing pain on my head as I couldn't recall anything for a couple of months. The doctor told me that Salt came by everyday to see if I was alright, although when I awoke I couldn't remember Salt. By the time, I could remember her, I had already moved out of the country.

I assumed that she felt bad about that incident, but that would have to be a secret between us two, since Sakura and the others has nothing to do with our past. I walked back to the classroom to see Sakura sitting at her desk, while Kamisori and Zombie are hanging out around my desk. I walked up behind them and gave them a surprise that they weren't expecting. Zombie was laying on top of my desk looking out of the window as Kamisori stood beside her, trying to get her to listen to her talk. I got behind Kamisori and poked her side as she jumped back in reaction. "AHHH!!!...Senpai, what was that for?" Kamisori said as Zombie gets off of the desk. "Just wanted to scare ya, since it looked like you had your defenses down." I joked as I got on my desk. "Thanks for keeping my desk warm. You really didn't need to do that, you know."

"But Senpai's always sleeping on her desk, so we'd thought we would help you out, since Sakura-senpai didn't want us to help her." Kamisori said with a sad face. "Well, she doesn't really need help with her daily life, since she really does nothing. It's best, if you let her be." I said as I leaned back on the wall. "What can we do for you, Senpai?" Kamisori asked as she smiles at me. "Nothing, I just need some time to be alone, but I don't mind a chat." I said as Kamisori pulls up a chair right next to her and sits on it. "Where were you, during lunch?" Kamisori asked. "On the rooftop." I replied looking out the window. "It's must be nice to go on the rooftop." Kamisori said as she lowers her head. "Afraid you might get dragged into a fight with one of the four queens or Salt?" I asked as Kamisori nods her head. "I thought you guys were strong enough to go against them?" I joked. "We did think that, until we fought you, then we realized that we aren't strong enough to go against one of the heavenly queens alone." Kamisori replied. "Although Sakura could go on the rooftop as well..." I said to myself accidently saying my thoughts out loud. "You do have a point." Kamisori said as she looks at Sakura.

*********

School was about to end as Sakura was already out of the classroom as Kusogaki runs into the room panting. "Whoa, calm down." I said as she tries to catch her breath. "Where's Sakura?" Kusogaki said as she looks around the room. "She already going home. You missed her, while you were running." I said as she gets pushed aside from behind. "WHERE'S SAKURA!?!" A girl yells as she looks around the room. "AH, it's Bakamono." Kamisori whispered behind me. "She's not here. She already left." I said as she storms out. I could feel the floor shake, every steps Bakamono took. "Another challenge already?" Uonome said. "I have a bad feeling about Bakamono." I thought to myself as I heard the school bell ring. "Let's just see what happens tomorrow." I said as I left the classroom. "Ah, Senpai. Wait for us." Kamisori said as she and Zombie walk behind me. "Sorry, I've got to go to work." I said as I started to run away from them.

I got to the dinner and got ready to work. "Ace!" Takamina yelled at one point as I turned towards my boss as I see two familiar faces. "What are you two doing here?" I asked as I walked towards them. "Eating. What else would we do here?" Kamisori said as she smiles at me. "Or you could be here to see me. Meat as usual, Zombie." I said as she nods. "Alright, coming up." I said as I walked back into the kitchen. I walked back to the two to give Zombie her food. "Are you going to fight, Bakamono?" Kamisori asked. "I've heard the rumors that she's very strong and my first meeting with her was good enough to demonstrate her strength. I'm not sure, if I would face her by myself. I would warn Sakura, but she'll still go and fight her." I said with a sigh. "Do you think Sakura will win?" Kamisori asked. "Sakura is strong as well, but her strength alone won't beat Bakamono." I replied as Kamisori and Zombie looked at each other. "What would you need to defeat her?" Kamisori asked. "Well, a good plan to defeat her, of course. I mean she is an idiot, which is why they call her Bakamono, but she has this super strength that you would need to be careful with. That's the main problem with Sakura. She likes to be straightforward with her fighting. I mean, she's just asking for a visit to the hospital, if she takes on a punch from Bakamono straight on. I may slow Sakura down, if I were fighting Bakamono as well. Two against one is a bit unfair and I'm usually against one side having the advantage, although you two were a special case." I said with a sigh as I sat down beside Kamisori. "What if it were Salt?" Kamisori asked. "It would be the same. I'll feel bad, if I'm taking advantage against my own childhood friend, even if we don't hang out as much as we used to." I replied as I returned to work. Kamisori paid for Zombie's meal and left the dinner.

"It's rare to see to see your friends coming by to eat here." Takamina said as we were closing up the place. "They do look up to their Senpais after all." I replied as I finished cleaning the floor. "Thanks for the help as always. Try not to hurt yourself, if you get in a fight tomorrow." Takamina said as I began to walk home. "Isn't that the idea of fighting?" I said as she ignored my statement. "Well, night." I said as I left.

Walking home, I had this bad feeling about Kamisori and Zombie. I tried to think of something else, but in the end I couldn't ignore it. I turned around and turned into a back alley that lead to the entrance to the school. Standing by the school gates, I saw three figures standing on the rooftop. It was dark, so I could see their faces. I climbed the school gates as I got closer to the building, only to see one of them hanging from the rooftop and other trying to pull them back up. I immediately ran into the building and ran up the stairs that led to the rooftop. I barged through the door and saw Bakamono laying on the ground, while Kamisori was by the ledge. "SENPAI?!?" Kamisori yelled as she seemed to be struggling with something. I ran towards Kamisori as I saw Zombie hanging from the building. I reached out my arm to help Kamisori pull up Zombie. "What are you two doing? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" I asked as Bakamono got up from the ground. "I'M NOT DONE YET!!!" Bakamono yells as she looks at Kamisori. "Senpai, this is a fight that me and Zombie will handle, so just stay out of this fight." Kamisori said as she and Zombie gets into a fighting stance. I respected her request and stood on the sidelines as I watched the two fight Bakamono.

Bakamono charged head first as the two dodged her. Kamisori attacked as Bakamono slowed down, before she fell off the ledge. She cut the side of her face as Bakamono turned towards her and tried to punch her, but Kamisori barely dodged it as Zombie came up from behind and tackled her. Bakamono struggled to get Zombie off of her as she was using all of her strength to cling onto her, but let go of her as soon Kamisori went for a kick towards Bakamono. Bakamono managed to grab her leg and her torso throwing her across the rooftop and onto me. I managed to Kamisori, before she hit the ground. "Ah, thanks, Senpai." Kamisori said as she stood up. "This fight is far from over, though." I said as she gives me a nod and charges back to battle. Bakamono throws a punch at Zombie as she returns with a punch as well. I was surprised to see that the two had similar force put into that punch as Kamisori attacked Bakamono as she was backed away from Zombie. I realized that Bakamono had cuts all over her body as I saw a few drops of blood drop onto the floor, where she was standing.

Bakamono took a fighting stance as Zombie charged at her. Kamisori went up behind her and waited for Zombie to attack. Zombie grabbed onto Bakamono once more as Kamisori run up to her and kicked her from behind. Zombie managed to let go of her as Kamisori kicked Bakamono. Falling onto the ground, Kamisori seemed a bit tired as Bakamono stood up again. This time, Bakamono seemed a bit different than before. She charged at Zombie, but instead of attack she grabbed onto her and picked her and threw her at Kamisori. She was so quick that I could barely register what had happen as Kamisori and Zombie were on the ground. She charged again, this time I had a bad feeling about this. I charged into the fight as I tackled Bakamono, before she could reach them. Bakamono then grabbed me by the neck with one hand and stood up. My feet was no longer touching the floor by this point as she began punching in the stomach. My wounds from the night before weren't completely healed and her punches were stronger than expected. I felt like blood would cough up at any moment as Zombie stood up and charged at Bakamono. She punched her in the side as Bakamono drops me and flies into the air. She fell to the ground as I went to help Kamisori stand. "Thanks, Senpai." Kamisori said. "Save it for later." I replied as Bakamono stood up from the ground. Kamisori steps away from me and charges at Bakamono and Zombie does the same. Zombie grabbed her from the waist and bit her from the side. Bakamono yelled in pain as Kamisori cuts Bakamono's right arm. Bakamono punched Zombie onto the ground as she looks at Kamisori with anger as she begins to struggle to stand. Zombie got up from the ground and steps away from Bakamono and then looks at Kamisori. Kamisori gives her a slight nod as the two look straight at Bakamono. Kamisori charged at Bakamono as Bakamono prepares to evade the attack, but she didn't expect Kamisori to turn and Zombie was about to throw a punch as Kamisori kicks Bakamono from the back, causing her to stumble towards Zombie. Zombie then landed the final attack with a punch to the face as it sends Bakamono flying. This time ending the battle as Bakamono was out cold from the last attack.

"WE DID IT, ZOMBIE!!" Kamisori yelled as she hugs Zombie in joy. "I didn't expect it would be you two to take down Bakamono." I said as I felt a sharp pain in my gut. "Ah, sorry that we made you worried, Senpai." Kamisori said as she bows at me. "It's fine, just don't fight on the rooftop again. That gave me a heart attack, when Zombie nearly fell of the roof." I said as gave a slight sigh and pat Kamisori on the head. "Do you think Sakura-senpai, would be mad at us?" Kamisori asked. "Well, you did take out an opponent that was on her list to fight next, but I'm sure she wouldn't be too mad about it, since you guys are on our side." I said as I looked at the sky. "We're friends, right."

"More like underlings, but we managed to prove ourselves stronger." Kamisori said as she struggles to stand up straight. "Here." I said as I lended her my shoulder. "Thank you." Kamisori said as she wraps her arm around me and walked her and Zombie down the stairs. "Do you think Bakamono will be alright? I mean, she is still breathing and all, but she seemed like she would be sleeping for a couple of days." I said looking back at Bakamono on the rooftop. "At least, she won't catch a cold." Kamisori joked. "Because she's in idiot." Zombie said as I stood in shock looking at Zombie. "What's the matter, Senpai?" Kamisori asked. "YOU CAN TALK!!!" I yelled. "Of course, she can. She just doesn't do it very often. Well, because she's Zombie." Kamisori said as Zombie smiles at me. "You did surprise me, I'll give you that." I said as I gave a short laugh. "Do you think Zombie would talk more, if she had a different name?" Kamisori asked as she looks at Zombie. "She bites people and has some inhuman strength at times, so I couldn't find a better name, then Zombie or at least, that's how I see them, but this one doesn't bite all the time at least." I replied as Zombie smiles. "Senpai, you're too nice." Kamisori said as she hugs me. "You're injured. You shouldn't be doing things like this." I scolded as I took Kamisori and Zombie home. I went home afterwards. I collapsed onto my bed, once I got into my room.

Due to my wounds, I had to stay home from school to heal. I didn't expect Bakamono to punch so hard that my wounds would reopen again and I also got some internal bleeding as well, which made me go back to the hospital to get treated, but it wasn't anything serious. The next day, I walked into class to see things as usual. Sakura seemed to be doing her usual thing and Kamisori and Zombie were hanging out around my desk. I walked over to them. "So how did it go?" I whispered into Kamisori's ear. "Ah, she was a bit mad at first, but she got over it. We kind of repeated what you said back at the dinner." Kamisori whispered back as I sat down on my desk. "It's good to see you two in good condition with a few bruises." I said with a smile. "We heard that you went to the hospital, yesterday. Are you alright?" Kamisori asked. "Yeah, just needed a day to let my wounds heal." I replied as Sakura walked over. "Ah, morning, Sakura." I said as she said nothing back. "Sorry about Bakamono."

"I would have probably went with 'it takes an idiot to defeat an idiot' plan anyway." She said as a slight giggle escaped her. "At least, you had these two to back you up." I said as I pat Kamisori and Zombie on the shoulder. "I thought they were annoy at first, but they can be helpful in the end." Sakura said as she smiles at the two. "AHHH!!! Sakura-senpai, finally acknowledged us." Kamisori screamed in excitement. "Hey, it's too early to celebrate just yet." I said trying to calm Kamisori down. "All that's left now is Otabe and Salt." Sakura said as she looks at me. "Sorry, I've got a score to settle with Ace." A voice said from behind. I looked and was surprised to see Otabe standing behind me. "Eh?" Kamisori said in confusion. "Yeah, now that I've got my motivation back. I'll take you on, well not right now." I said looking at my bandages. "Next week, then. Don't be late. You should show up as well, Sakura." Otabe said as she leaves. "What does she mean by score, Senpai?" Kamisori said as she looks at me with puppy eyes. I gave out a slight sigh, before giving her my response. "I guess I have some explaining to do. I fought her back in middle school and I won the fight. She offered a position as one of the heavenly queen, when I entered the school, but I declined. Back when I was a first-year, when Salt took over the top. She learned of our past and wanted to fight me again. She said that if she won, then I would take her place, although I declined. I told her that I had gave up on fighting and it raged her for some reason, yet she respected my actions. I guess with the rumors of Magic and Yoga, she couldn't help but be pumped to fight me again."

"How did you get fight her back in middle school?" Kamisori asked. "Long story short, I was accidentally mistaken for a student of a rival school at the time." I said as I gave out a short laugh. "At least, we have a week to recover from our injuries." Sakura said as she walks back to her desk. "I think you two need the most recovery out of both of us." I said looking at Kamisori and Zombie. "Don't worry. We'll be cheering for you, this time." Kamisori said. "At least, you two aren't stupid enough to get yourself into another fight in your condition." I joked. The two laughed as the lunch bell rings. I got up from my desk and went back to the rooftop. "I didn't expect you to come back here, after the other night." A voice said from behind. "How's Bakamono doing?" I said as I turned around. "She's doing good covered in cuts, but still stupid as usual." Salt said as she walked closer to me. "Otabe told me about the fight, next week."

"It has been awhile, since someone has challenged those stairs, so I can't blame her that her blood is ready for a fight, but it's Sakura climbing those stairs not me. I'm just merely a comrade." I said looking down on the ground. "So are Otabe and Bakamono to me. Wouldn't you say that those two first-years are her comrades as well."

"There's only a seat for one person to be top. Isn't that why you always fought with me, when we were younger, yet I never aimed to be top."

"I did think that you were a comrade to me as well." Salt said as she leaves the rooftop. "Wait, What do you mean by comra...and she's gone." I said as the door to the rooftop closes. "All you ever did was fight me and defeat me. That has nothing to do with being comrades." I thought to myself as I continued my train of thoughts as I try to recall an event of my past. It ended up being useless as I couldn't remember anything. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I looked back at the sky. "I have to focus on the present time and think of my comrades now and support them." I thought to myself as I went back to the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed as I walked to school as usual. My wounds were already healed and I was ready to fight at any moment. Entering the school building, I saw Otabe in the corner of my eye as she was walking to the gym. I followed her of course, since that would be the place where we would fight. I didn't bother to say morning to the others, since this is a fight between the two of us and one needs to interfere. Otabe walked into the gym as I followed behind and closed the door. We said nothing to each other as I rolled up my left jacket sleeve and got into a fighting stance. "I didn't exact you to get serious this quickly." Otabe said as she got to a fighting stance as well. "You seem serious as well." I replied as Otabe stared daggers at me. "There's no need to say why." Otabe said as she throws a punch at me. I ducked to dodge the punch as I uppercut her. Otabe pushed me away, before I could land the punch. I then proceeded to grab her, while she was still in my reach. I pulled her closer as I drew my head back to headbutt her. The pain was nothing to me, although I managed to do some damage to Otabe. She tried to kick me, but I pushed her away causing her to lose her balance. I then charged for a punch. Otabe noticed me charging at her as she regained her balance. She then swiftly moved to dodge the punch, although once I was in her range. She punched me in the face, then grabbed my collar and punched my gut. Despite the pain on my face and gut, I uppercut her. Otabe didn't have time to move, since it was moments after she at punched me. She flew into the air, before she landed on the ground. I elbowed her in the gut, which caused her to slam into the ground. Otabe didn't stay on the ground too long as she quickly did a short handstand to left herself off the ground to kick me. I managed to dodge it, beforehand. We both looked at each other as we took a moment to catch our breath, before fighting again. Otabe was the first to go, this time as she threw a punch with her right hand, before throwing a punch with her left. I managed to dodge the first punch as for the next punch I had to use my arm as a shield. I then grabbed her left arm and turned to armlock her arm and threw her over my shoulder. "You must really like throwing your opponent onto the ground." Otabe said as she gave a smirk, while she stood up. "We've all got a trick up our sleeves." I replied as I charged at her. Instead of going for a typical punch, I surprised Otabe as I grabbed her collar and pulled her down, which I then kneed her in the gut, which was her solar plexus. Otabe fell to the ground trying to gasp for air. "This fight is over." I said as I turned and began walking towards the exit. Suddenly, I heard footsteps heading right towards me. I turned to see Otabe running towards me. Before I could move away, she grabbed me and punched me in the gut. The impact was so strong that I could hear one of my rib cage bone break. "GAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed in pain. Simultaneously repeating the same attack at the same area. I could her heavy breathing, before she punched me. It was clear that she was on the verge of passing out, but her determination to win was preventing her to do so. Despite the immense pain continuously being hit at the same spot over and over again, I managed to muster the rest of my remaining strength and punched the side of Otabe's head. She lost her balance for a moment as I stepped back to land one last punch to her, before she could make another move. I drew my fist back as I aimed for the same spot that I had kneed earlier. Without a moment of hesitation, I threw the punch at Otabe, this time reassuring my victory. Otabe was passed out.

"Seems like I'm next." A voice said as I turned around to see Salt at the entrance. "Sorry, we're not going to fight." I said as I sat down on the ground. "I'm surprised that Otabe didn't pass out, when you used that attack the first time." Salt said as she walks towards Otabe. "It was always my tramp card, when we fought as kids." I said with a chuckle. "And I always hated it." Salt replied as she looks at me. "Just a few days left, huh." I said referring to the senior graduation. "This doesn't mean that it'll prevent us from fighting."

"True, I never intended to take the top anyways, probably never will." I said as I struggled to get back up. Salt offered her hand, although I declined. "The next battle will be interesting, huh." I said as I walk out of the gym. Looking down the hall, I saw Sakura waiting. "Wait long?" I asked as she looks at me. "Seeing you still conscious, you won didn't you." Sakura said as I nodded. "It might be best, if I head home and rest of the day." I said as I headed home. Sakura respected my choice and went back to class. It didn't take long for my wounds to heal, although I heard Otabe took a few days off of school.

The next day, during lunch, we all gathered the hot pot to eat lunch. It was a short celebration for my victory, although it was more of a plan to fight the last boss. I knew that I would have to step out of this fight, since I only signed up for this to help Sakura, not fight Salt in the end. "Since all the queens are seniors. Who will you assign for the four queens, Sakura?" I asked as everyone's attention was on Sakura. "I've already picked them. It's pretty obvious to say the names." Sakura said with a smile. "I see that you're already confident on fighting Salt, although she's a tough one, so this isn't going to be a walk through the park. She's probably the strongest person, you'll ever fight. I'll give you that." I said as I looked down on the ground. "I know and I thank you, Ace for helping me get this far." Sakura said as I looked up at her. "Ehhh~ What about us?" Kamisori said as she pouts. "We couldn't have gotten this far without you two as well." I said smiling as I gave Kamisori a pat on the head. The bell suddenly rang as we all returned to our usual route, although in a few days this room would be empty and I wouldn't be here to enjoy simple things like this anymore. Many depressing thoughts appeared in my mind as the end of school came closer.

The school bell signaling the end of school rang as I went straight to the dinner. Walking into the dinner, Takamina greeted me as usual and I went to work. Since I was still in working condition, Takamina assigned me to close up the place and went home first. It was already night, when I locked the doors to the dinner and began heading back home. "Um...Excuse me. Do you have a moment?" A voice from behind as I turned to see a unfamiliar girl, who seemed a bit lost. "Sure, ma'am." I replied as she gave a slight smile at me. "Do you happen to know where the station is?"

"Of course, it's down that road, then you take a left. You should see the station there." I said as I gestured the direction, so she could somewhat understand me. "Ah, thank you very much." The girl said as she slightly bowed and began to head that direction, while I went the opposite way. Just moments later, I felt a sharp pain on my arm as if a needle had pierced it. I turned to look to see the same girl, holding an injection needle that had some short of liquid in it. Whatever it was, it kicked in immediately as my whole body became numb and I passed out not to long afterwards.

*********

I managed to regain my conscious, although I would awake to something that I would have never expected. Both my hands and legs were binded, my eyes were blinded and on top of that I was upside down. My legs were still numb, but I could tell, if it's from me being upside down or the effects of the drug. I heard footsteps enter the room as well as voices, but I did recognize them. "It was nice of Kobi to give us a new punching bag, since we accidentally broke the last one." A voice said as I felt a strong punch hit me in the gut. I tried to yell in pain, but nothing came out of my mouth. Another punch was thrown, as it hit me in the arm and another hit my back. Punch after punch, my body slowly became numb again and it was getting harder to breathe. My legs were already asleep and I couldn't think straight. It had been about an hour or two, since they began to punch me. From their conversation, they don't even notice that they're punching a person.

Then all of the sudden they stop hit me as I tried get out of the binds, but my effort was fruitless. "I wonder how this could take my kick?" A different voice said as I heard the other girl began to encourage her to do so. "Hopefully, it won't break again." The same voice said as I felt strong blow to the head as blood began flow out of my head. "Hey, it didn't break." The voice said as I felt another kick to the head. This time it knocked off the blinds blocking my vision. I found it a bit pointless to regain my sight to see, since I'm stuffed in a bag and blood began to flow into my eyes. Then I heard someone running into the room. "What's up, KY?" A voice said as the girl named KY spoke. "This is bad. It's Majio." With those words I heard the footsteps rush out of the room as I was left alone in the room. I took the chance to escape, before I experience any life or death situations again. I looked at my legs as the binds were being held by a rope and a hook that was attached to the ceiling. I noticed that it was tied around my socks, so I tried to take off my shoe and then I went for the socks. Once the first foot was free, it was simple to get the other one out, but it made me land head first on the ground. I managed to wiggle myself out of the bag, but I couldn't do anything about my hands, since they took my jacket, which had my combat knife in it. I took a good look around the room, but there was nothing that would help with my binds. I then decided to go to a different room, but it would be a bad idea to had where all the commotion is about. I went into the infirmary, since I had a feeling that I would find something useful there.

Walking in the room, I saw a familiar face. "Tch, those idiots." The girl said as she kicks a chair. I realize the uniform that she was wearing, it was the nurse school that had been rumored to be planning an attack on us. I never really cared, since I never got myself into fights, until recently. She looked at me with bloodshot eyes as she took something out of her pocket. I turned my eyes to the bed in the corner of the room. I noticed there was my jacket hanging at the end of the bed. I looked back to the girl, who was now holding a scalpel in her hands. I took a deep breath as she charged at me pointing the weapon straight towards me. I was still a bit lightheaded from being upside down, so I had to make sure that I didn't do anything careless. I dodged her attack as she turned to strike my right shoulder. The scalpel managed to make a cut threw my shirt and a deep cut on my skin as I ran towards the bed to grab my jacket. I quickly unzipped my right pocket to pull out the knife as the girl charged at me again. I managed to duck the attack and kick her onto the ground. I then used the knife to quickly cut the ropes around my hand as I turned to see the girl in a fighting stance. Suddenly I felt my whole right arm become unresponsive and I dropped the knife. The knife rolled under the bed and in the condition I'm in right now, it would be impossible to pick it back up. I then turned to the girl who had a smirk on her face. "What's on the blade?"

"Just a simple neurotoxin." The girl replied as she charged at me. I dodged it, but she tried to pull the same trick again, so I stepped back, but ended up slipping and falling on the ground. "The blood must of stop flowing from your legs for quite some time. I'm surprised that it hasn't fallen off." The girl said as I got up from the ground. I knew I had to fight with my left hand, despite it being my non-dominant hand. I took a fighting stance as the girl charged at me again. I managed to grab ahold of her wrist and used my head to head butt her. I figured that would give me some time to get some space between us, but she then tripped me before I was out of her reach. I fell to the ground and she got on top of me with the scalpel above her head. I knew this scene too well as she aimed for my chest. Unlike before, I couldn't grab the scalpel or else I would risk cutting myself and lose control of my left arm. I managed to push her aim, but she ended up cutting my side. I tried to grab the scalpel, but the girl threw a punch to my face, before I could touch it. I didn't expect my wound from earlier to reopen. I got up once more, but I was having more trouble standing, than before. The girl was good with that scalpel, but she lacks defense. This battle could have easily been won, if I was in perfect condition. My vision began to become blur, so I knew that I wouldn't last long in this battle, unless I end it now. The girl got into a battle stance and charged at me as I didn't bother to move. I made a fist with my left hand and drew it back as she got closer with the scalpel. I threw a punch in her gut at the same time she made a cut onto my left arm. The impact of the punch made her drop the scalpel and fall on all fours taking constant deep breaths. I had used up the rest of my energy in that last attack as I fell back. "Tch, the door's just right behind me." I thought to myself as I looked up at the hallway ceiling. I heard the sound of footsteps come closer as I tried to get up from the ground, but my legs refused to stand straight as I saw injured Sakura walking down the hallway. She stopped once she saw me. "Ace?" Sakura said in a confused voice as I quickly turned to see the girl aiming the scalpel at Sakura. She then charged at Sakura, who was in no condition to dodge the attack. I pushed Sakura with very little energy, I had left as the scalpel ended up stabbing me in the chest. The girl fell on top of me, but in the corner of my eyes I saw a small bottle roll across the ground. I couldn't make out the letters as my vision turned pitch black. I could only hear of what was going on around me as my conscious was slowly fading. I heard Sakura yelling as I felt something was picked up off me and the sound of someone falling to the ground could be heard nearby. "ACE!!!!!!" was the last thing I heard, before completely passing out.

*********

Kamisori and Zombie heard their beloved senpai's name being yelled down the hallway as they rushed to the scene to find Sakura in tears, holding onto Ace as there was a blood covered scalpel lying next to Ace. "What happened?" Kamisori asked as she saw one of the Gekioko students passed out on the ground. "Hurry and call the ambulance!" Sakura yelled as they did as they were told. Salt, who also heard Sakura's voice arrived at the scene after the two first years had already left. "I don't think she's breathing." Sakura said as Salt entered the room and picked up the bottle that was lying on the ground. "They're coming." Kamisori said as she was panting from running down the halls. Salt then proceeded to left Ace up. "Where are you going with Ace-senpai?" Kamisori asked as she was in her fighting stance. "It's best, if we carried her out, so they don't have to waste their time moving her than saving her." Salt said as she ran down the hall.

"We're not the only ones that care about her, but there are others that are still injured from the fight." Sakura said as Kamisori lend her a hand to help her stand. "If only we weren't to focused on fighting the leader, we couldn't have let this happen." Kamisori said to herself. "No, it was rumored that the vice-president is more sadictic then the president is. We would probably have lost, if Ace weren't here to distract her." Sakura replied as they began to walk towards the exit. Once the three arrived at the front of the school. The ambulance was already there transporting Ace. Salt stood there as the vehicle began to drive away. "I can walk from here, thanks." Sakura said as she dismissed Kamisori and Zombie. "It's not your fault." Salt said as it caught Sakura off guard for a moment. "That's what Ace would say, if she were still awake." Salt continued as Sakura gave a slight nod. "So don't let this drag you down, when we fight." Salt said as she began to walk away.

*********

A few days passed and Ace still hadn't woken up, although within those few days Sakura was able to recover from her injuries. Visitors weren't allowed to visit Ace, yet, but as a concerned friend. The doctor allowed her to visit her friend for a few minutes. Stepping in the room had a complete atmosphere than the previous time she came to visit Ace, when she was recovering, rather than the sound of her friend sleeping peacefully, it was replaced with the sound of machinery making their usual beeping sound. Ace had a oxygen mask on, so it was difficult to hear her breathing and she didn't even move a muscle as if she was stiff doll. Sakura sat down beside Ace as she looks at her scar on her left arm. It was complete silence in the room odd how Ace was one to enjoy the company of silence. Sakura closed her eyes as she remembered the first time, she met Ace. It was about a year, before she transferred to Majio. Sakura walked towards the river bank as she noticed a figure sitting beside the water. It was a girl, although her appearance seemed similar to a male's. The girl took a short glance at Sakura, before returning her attention to the water. Then suddenly Sakura heard a stomach grumble. "Sorry, I haven't eaten lunch yet." The girl said as Sakura pulled out a melon pan as she opened the bag as she split it in half and handed the half to the girl. "Here." Sakura said as the girl looked at her strange. After a few moments the girl finally took the food. "The name's Ace." Ace said as she ate the melon pan. "Sakura." Sakura replied as she watched Ace eat. "Thanks for the food, Sakura." Ace thanked as she finished the melon pan. "I wasn't going to eat all that food anyways. Did you think it was poisoned or something?" Sakura asked as she began to eat. "It's my first time eating melon pan, actually." Ace replied. "Eeeehh!!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at Ace in disbelief. "I didn't think it would be that surprising." Ace said as she chuckled. "Sorry, I kind of overreacted there." Sakura apologized. "Well, thanks for the food again. See you around." Ace said as she gets up from the ground and begins to walk away. That was their first meeting and it was destiny that they would meet again.

Sakura's train of thoughts was interrupted when the doctor told her that time was up. The doctor than escorted Sakura to her office. "Your friend is very lucky. She suffered from muscle paralysis, which was caused by injection of Botulinum Toxin. It was a temporary, thankfully. She would have died, if she received a heavier dose of the neurotoxin. Do you know how she received the toxin?" The doctor asked as Sakura recalls Salt picking up a small bottle, before she carried Ace. "One of the students at the nursing school that attacked us had it on her." Sakura replied in a calm voice. "How did nurse students get their hands on those?" The doctor said to herself. "How long will it take for Ace to recover?" Sakura asked interrupting the doctor's thoughts. "Sorry to break it to you, but there's no cure for the toxin as of right now. Your friend is lucky to still be breathing, but we don't know how long that's going to last." The doctor said as Sakura gives her a slight nod. "Thank you." Sakura said as she leaves the room. Walking back to the entrance, Kamisori and Zombie were waiting for Sakura. "How is she?" Kamisori asked. "She's lucky to be alive, but she may not live long." Sakura replied as she continued walking out of the building.

*********

Long after Sakura had left the building another Majio student entered Ace's room. She stood beside the bed looking at the bedridden girl. "How long do you plan to sleep, Ace?" The girl asked as I slowly open one of my eyes. "I didn't expect that I would get another visitor today. What are you doing here, Salt?" I replied as I stretched my arms. "Just checking to see how you're doing. Seems like you're fine to me. Of course, I wouldn't fall for the same trick like you did with Sakura. Stop with the kindness, Ace. We both know it's the main reason why you wanted to stop fighting." Salt said in a demanding voice. "Geez, can't I have some of my humanity left? I would ask you why you're telling me this now, but I'm sure you'll say 'look at the position are in right now.' Just when I thought I'd finally choice one side of the fence, I end up helping the other at the same time. What's next? I'll become you're hidden fifth queen or something. Sorry, I'm still dizzy from the drugs." I said as I try to soothe the pain in my head ache. "Well with the kind of toxin, you've taken in I wouldn't be surprised, if you started to hallucinate." Salt said as she sits down on the seat beside her childhood friend. "Please, it's not like I'm taking PCP or anything." I joked as Salt gives a slight giggle. "I appreciate you coming, but it might be best, if I prevent fighting permanently." I said as Salt silently stood up and walked out of the room. "Guessed that made her pissed." I said to myself as I heard a knock on the window. "How's my Algernon doing?" Nezumi said as the windows open and Nezumi steps in the room. "Three visitors in one day, isn't that too much in one day? Plus I'm not dying anytime soon, unlike Algernon." I joked as Nezumi sat down on the chair. "Well, you're not an actual mouse too." Nezumi retorted. "So what can I do for you?" I asked as Nezumi placed some medicine on my bed. "Should last you two weeks." Nezumi said as she climbs out of the window. Without a moment to hesitate, I took the medicine and got out of the hospital bed. "Guess it's time for my departure from the party."


	6. + Epilogue

Two first-years barged into a second-year's room panting as they tried to search for something in the room. Sakura was there sitting at her desk as usual looking out of the window. "Sakura-senpai!" Kamisori yelled as she saw her senpai and then ran up to her. "What's wrong, Kamisori?" Uonome asked as Kamisori and Zombie tried to catch their breath. "Ace-senpai isn't anywhere to been seen, we even checked her apartment." Kamisori said. "We haven't seen Ace as well." Uonome responded as Sakura got up from her desk. "Something wrong, Sakura?" Uonome asked as there was no response back as Sakura just left the room. "Sakura-senpai..." Kamisori said as she sits down where she would hang out with her former beloved senpai. "Why is this happening!?!" Zombie yelled as she kicks a desk. "I'm not surprised that Sakura is taking this harder than all of us." Uonome said as she looks out of the window to see Sakura walking out of the school.

Meanwhile in a dark room, in pure silence footsteps could be heard entering the room. "...I didn't think you would find this place that fast, Takamina." I said as I got up from the couch I was lying on. "You seem like the person that would hide in a place like this anyways." Takamina replied as she notices a small pool of blood that was seemed a bit fresh. "I heard what happened." Takamina said as she stands in the middle of the room. "Unfortunately, there's no way to cure me from this toxic. I'm staying here, just for a few days, before I leave." I replied as I stood facing her. "You could at least, tell the others that you're leaving. They're in panic, ever since you left. Since they found out that you left the hospital to be exact." Takamina said as she crosses her arm. "That was a week ago." I replied as throws a punch at me. I dodged the attack of course. "Just wanted to tell you that Sakura lost to Salt." Takamina said as she pulled back her fist. "Those were two are strong, but it couldn't be a tie I guess." I said to myself as I heard the door opening behind Takamina. "Well, I'll let you two settle your score. Oh, and you're fired, Ace." Takamina said as she turns around and begins to walk in the direction she came. "Technically, I quit." I replied as the person from before came into the spotlight.

"Didn't think I would see you again." I said as Salt got into a fighting stance. "Well, I don't see anyone else strong enough to fight me." Salt replied as I pulled my sleeve up and got into a fighting stance. "Not surprised, since you're probably waiting for action, after your last fight. I guess I could forget what I said back at the hospital then." I said as without any indication Salt throws a punch at me. I grabbed her fist as I pulled her closer and headbutt her. Once she had received the impact of the hit, I then proceeded to punch her, although Salt managed to recover from hit than I had expected. Salt threw another punch at me again, this time I wasn't able to dodge it in time. "GAH!!!" I yelled in pain as her punch was stronger that I had anticipated. Thrown back from the punch I regained my composure and tackled Salt. I held onto Salt as she tried to get up from the ground, while still holding on to her, Salt attempted to get me off by kicking me and prying me off of her, which didn't work. After a few kicks to the stomach, I tried to push her back, which to some success made her slip on something. I then let go of her and grabbed her legs and began to slammed her onto the ground with all of my strength. Upon the impact, I could hear some bones break.

A few moments pass and I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I began to violently cough uncontrollably, blood could be seen coughing out of my mouth as well. Salt struggled to get back up as she began to walk towards me. Without hesitation, Salt punched me right in the solar plexus, which stopped my coughing and breathing all together for a minute. I then stood up, once I had regained my breathing. Salt looked at me with stone eyes as usual. "Let's stop." Salt said as she sits down on the couch. "What do you mean?" I asked as I held my stomach in pain. "At this rate, you'll die, if we continue to fight. I figured you would understand this better, than I would."

"I'm going to die anyways, so why not do it here? It's better than a slow and painful death."

"There's still a chance, you'll live."

"The world doesn't center around one person and doesn't make miracles just for one person. We're not characters from a fairy tale that lives forever. My only request is to be nice to Sakura, even though it's not really your thing." I said as I noticed a light reflection on the ceiling. I turned to Salt, who was holding a katana. "A katana, huh. I don't think we've ever gotten that far in a battle. Although here's a fact that you'd probably never knew. I prefer swords with a better crossguard." I said as Salt swings the sword towards, I quickly grabbed my longsword sitting nearby and evaded, before it hit me. Salt backed away, after her attack. "I figured that you would like death by sword." Salt said as she gave a slight grin. "You're 1000 years early to be killing me with such weapon." I said as I got into a sword fighting position. Salt was the first to attack again as she raised the katana above me and swung with all of her might. At the same time, I raised my blade. I used the edge of the blade to evade the attack as a quick jolt of my blade caused the katana to slide down to the cross guard. Once I felt the katana pass the end of the guard, I then quickly swung my sword back up to hit Salt, who managed to get out of range, only getting a cut to her arm. A few moments passed and Salt was in her fighting position as she waited for my attack, but her patience didn't last long as she got into an offense position getting ready to attack. I then took the chance to switch my hand posture and that's when Salt charged at me again. I threw my sword straight at her, which disoriented her attack and gave me time to charge at her, while she's focused on something else. She counterattacked the sword, which sent it flying a different direction, but before she could noticed it. I was a few inches away from attacking. She tried to swing the sword, but I managed to grab it from her hand, before she could do so and then I headbutt her. Drawn back, I grabbed the katana and used the end of the handle to attack her once more. The last attack made Salt fall to her knees as pointed the blade towards her neck. "I guess, I had a better chance, if this were a fist fight." Salt said as she gave a slight smile as I drew the blade back. "From the way, you attacked it seems like you're a complete beginner. Not that I know anything about using katana, but I do have basic training in medieval martial arts." I replied as I threw the katana at a wooden crate. "Looks like you know more than the basic, if you know how to throw one and fight with one." Salt replied as she got up from the ground. "Might have been a bad idea to pick this place as a hideout, since you might pull a gun on me next." I said as I let out a slight chuckle. "I wouldn't be so sure on that." Salt replied as I saw a slight grin on her face. "Trust me, you're going to have be living in a complete nightmare, if you do that." I said as Salt began walking towards me. "See you around then" Salt said as she pats me on the shoulder and heads towards the entrance. "Oh, and don't worry I won't tell Sakura." Salt said as she disappears from my sight of vision. I took a deep breath as it was complete silence from that point on.

I found it a bit ridiculous that so much could happen in a few weeks, then I would if I kept avoiding everyone. I'm sure, they'll look in every place in the country, just to find me. It's too bad, I can't say a proper good-bye, without telling the reason behind it. Transferring schools would be a lame excuse, since there's really no school like Majio. I checked my pocket watch for the time. "Well, guess like it's time." I said to myself as I looked up to see Nezumi. "Let's go." Nezumi said as signals me to follow her.

Epilogue

A few months passed, since I've left Majio. Currently still recovering from the toxin, I came back to my home country. I figured it was the best course of action, since I had a family friend that was a biochemist. He managed to find a way to slow down the effects, while relying on my body to the rest of the recovering. I returned to a somewhat normal life. I was staying at my late uncle's house and attended a normal school. I got my driver's license after turning 16 and took a few part-time jobs.

One day, after a long day's work. I passed out on the couch in the living room. Normally, it would be one of those days, where there was no dreams at all due to the fact that I passed out from exhaustion, but this time it was different. It was an old memory. "Hey, Salt. Where are you taking me?" my younger self said as Salt was pulling me by the hand through a large crowd as there was no response from her. A few moments passed and we were in the middle of the forest. Salt stopped as she let go of my hand and points ahead. "I found a bear." Salt whispered as I saw a grin across her face. "Oi, you can't be serious." I whispered back as Salt gave a quick nod. Being the stupid kid, I was I agreed with her. Salt was the first to charge at the bear as I came after it. After a few punches, the bear seemed upset and attacked Salt. I managed to push her before it could hit. "GAAAHHH!!" I yelled as I felt my whole left arm in pain. I then ignored the pain as Salt and I went for the last attack. In the end, the bear didn't stand a chance against us. The pain in my arm was gone, although it left a nasty scar.

"That was a close one...Salt, are we trying to kill us both?" I said as Salt and I were still trying to catch our breath. "That was nothing, because we're the strongest together! Although, I'm the stronger one." Salt said as she stood up. "What are you saying? I'm the stronger one. Fist or sticks, I'll be the winner." I replied as I stood on top of the rock. "Then I might have a chance, if it's a gun." Salt replied as she grinned at me. "Ha, as if you can use one correctly." I laughed as Salt punched me. "That hurt!!" I yelled as I punched Salt back. "That hurt too!!" Salt yelled back. We both looked at each other for a moment and began laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't recall anything after that as I heard a loud sound and awoke me. It was my phone, it was from Nezumi. Before I could push answer, I felt a chill down my neck. I shrugged it as if it were nothing to only result in something unimaginable. "Ace, I've got bad news...Salt is dead. She was gunned down." Nezumi's words made me freeze in place as if everything else meant nothing to me other than those words. Nezumi continued on as I said nothing. "They said that it had to do something with the yakuza. I'm sorry..." The sound of the other line hung up as I stood in disbelief.

A minute later, I was screaming out of control, unable to have a clear thought. I was able to regain my thought as I felt something cold touched my hand. I realized I was touching the tip of my old flamethrower. I moved away as I tried to calmed myself. "If only, I hadn't been poisoned. I would burn down every single one of those yakuza bastards." I said as I put my left hand to a fist and punched the wall with anger. "The others don't stand a chance, but it would be impossible to for me to bring those kinds of weapons to Japan and giving it to a bunch of amateurs won't do it. AAAARRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled with anger once more as I punched the same spot on the wall creating a large crack. My whole hand was bleeding as I noticed something in the crack. It was another room that had a large safe in it. I knew my uncle had always had the same code for everything he owned, so opening it was easy, but I didn't expect to find an RPG and machine gun in it. "Just when I thought my uncle was a crazy weapon fanatic." I thought as it cheered me up a bit. I then said with a grin. "I'm going to make sure the yakuza to get a taste of their own medicine and get revenge on Salt. I hope I can count on you, Sakura."


End file.
